Recuerdos
by fandubermiku01
Summary: ¿Ustedes recuerdan al amigo de secundaria?, el cual tú y el eran inseparables, ese amor tan puro que no te atreves a confesar por no destruir esa amistad, pero a la vez se va perdiendo ese cariño y se convierte en una obsesión, acompáñenme a descubrir ese amor tan lindo y a la vez posesivo que sufren Miku y Len.
1. ¿Una cita?

Bueno: ¡hola! Aquí les presento mi primer Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado y que me manden muchos comentarios… me gustan especialmente los malos, porque me ayudan a mejorar, me encanta esta pareja, pero mas miku y kaito... si les agrada mi historia avisenme para que siga subiendo, bueno bye…. Jajajaja sean felices

Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

(Len POV)

-¡len te amo!- decía una chica de cabellos cabellera verde aqua.

-¿enserio?- le respondió un apuesto chico rubio, todo sonrojado por las palabras de la chica.

-por supuesto- la chica comenzó a acercar sus labios, uniéndolos suavemente con los labios del chico.

- yo igual…-correspondiendo el beso, que se intensificaba cada vez mas

(De pronto… len despertó de ese sueño todo exaltado)

-miku… yo también te amo, jajajaja otro sueño de esos- tocando su suave cabellera, mirando a su alrededor, después de todo el lugar en donde vivía era muy hermoso.

… Mi nombre es len, pertenezco a la familia adinerada kagamine, tengo 18 años y voy a una escuela especial de artes, desde segundo de secundaria me enamore de la chica más hermosa y perfecta del mundo… Miku, solo que ella no nota mi presencia, y aparte de eso ya tiene novio, pero eso cambiara muy pronto, pues ella me va entregar su primer beso.

(Miku POV)

Es muy temprano son las 5 de la mañana…. Pero tengo que prepararme para lucir hermosa como siempre y para eso tengo que ejercitarme, tomar un baño con esencias, preparar mi uniforme, peinarme y enlistar mis cosas para la escuela, pues no soy perfecta si no me arreglo y cuido de mi imagen. Yo amo la escuela pues me permite estar con mis 3 mejores amigos: Rin, Luka, y Gakupo, aparte de que veo el amor de mi vida: Kaito jajajaja quien pensaría que mi vida es perfecta excepto por una cosa que debo sufrir a cambio y es que me acosan aun sabiendo que tengo novio y no obstante con eso la mayoría son chicas que abecés me roban mis braguitas, que mello.

-¡ah! Que sueño- mirando a su alrededor, pues su escuela es muy hermosa, llena de lugares en donde podían reunirse a practicar canciones y tocar sus instrumentos favoritos, mesas con tableros de ajedrez y una fuente en medio de ese grande instituto, lleno de edificios enormes.

EN EL SALON….

(Kaito POV)

Ha~ quiero un helado y no llega mi amor…

-¡ya llegue!- decía una chica de pelo verde aqua, mientras entraba a ese enorme salón, adornado con notas musicales.

-buenos días miku- saludaban sus amigos de la chica.

- buenos días amigos-dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa, a su grupo.

-¡hola amor!- saludaba un hermoso chico de cabellera azul.

-¡Hola querido!- saludaba mi hermosa novia.

-hola miku, ¡Hola kaito!- se acercaba la mejor amiga de miku mientras nos saludaba.

-¡hola rin!- saludábamos yo y miku, mientras nos acercábamos a saludar a nuestros amigos: Gakupo y Luka.

-¡hola chicos!, ¿no quieren ir por un helado antes de que empiecen las clases?-

-¡sí!- contestaban nuestros amigos, ya acostumbrados a que siempre que llegaba miku, íbamos a comer helado.

(Len POV)

Estúpido kaito si yo fuera el novio de miku la esperaría diario con rosas y chocolates-con una pequeña sonrisa seria- será mejor ir a verlos, iré con akita ¨mi novia¨ para que no sospechen de mí.

-akita, vamos por un helado- le dije a akita, quien siempre me esperaba afuera del salón.

-¿enserio?-Feliz por la acción de len- claro vamos.

Me ice novio de akita por una simple cosa, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela debe tener novia, si no sospecharían de mí. Elegí a akita porque me ha estado rogando y la puedo manipular a mi gusto, cuando quiero hablarle le hablo, para mí es un simple juguete de usar y tirar. Lo único que me preocupa es no poder ver a miku, todo el día.

(Kaito POV)

Miku piensa que es más importante para mí el helado que ella, y hoy le demostrare que no es cierto, pidiéndole que tengamos mañana nuestra primera cita formal y ahí le robare su primer beso; para que ocurra eso tengo que preparar la sorpresa… nos alejare de los demás para proponerle la cita.

-¡miku! Ven por favor- mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara a una mesa, un poco retirada del lugar donde estaban los demás.

-¡claro!- me respondía mi novia, mientras yo notaba un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-miku- estando más sonrojado que nunca- ¿me amas?

-¡claro!- dedicándome una sonrisa muy tierna

- entonces mañana tengamos una cita como novios formales- poniéndome cada vez más rojo.

- ¿enserio? Claro… ¡te amo!- abrasándome.

- entonces… mañana una hora después de la escuela nos vemos en el cine, ¿está bien?- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¡claro! Pero no hay que decirles nada a nuestros amigos, pues van a querer ir y yo… - sonrojándose -quiero estar sola contigo

- claro…- tomándola de la mano- pero vámonos ya porque si no van a sospechar.

(Len POV)

¿Qué? Miku y Kaito va a tener una cita formal, no puede ser, me siento impotente, no sé cómo evitarlo, ya se mañana tendré una cita con akita e iremos al cine a la misma hora que ellos, los vigilare y pensare en algo para hacer mía a miku.

- akita… mañana iremos al cine una hora después de la escuela nos vemos, ok.- mirando fijamente a kaito.

- ¿enserio?- se mostraba muy feliz, pues ella piensa que sea ganado mi corazón- está bien n/n

- aja si… - Ignorándola- bueno vamos a clases.

EN HORA DE RESESO

(Miku POV)

Por fin tendré una cita con el amor de mi vida, jajajaja estoy muy feliz, he tenido muchas citas en mi vida con Gakupo, luka, piko, etc. Pero esta es muy especial, le comentare a mi mejor amiga rin, para que me aconseje.

- ¡rin! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- acercándome a la mesa en donde mi amiga estaba desayunando.

-(la veo feliz, me contara algo sobre kaito?) - ¿Mande?

- mañana tendré una cita formal con kaito, ¿qué me recomiendas que use?-

-(maldita, como la odio)- bueno ya que es una ocasión especial, usa un vestido, péinate de dos coletas, usa los zapatos más bonitos que tengas y usa accesorios como: moños, pulseras, aretes…

- ¡gracias rin! Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener- mientras me imaginaba como podía vestirme en mi cita

- (ignorándola, e imaginándose en una cita con kaito) -aja si… lo que digas.

(Rin POV)

No es que la odie a miku por que tiene a kaito, sino desde que llego a esta escuela, ha arruinado todo; yo era la más popular, kaito me amaba a mí, yo tenía a millones de admiradores y era la núm. 1 en todo; en cambio llego miku y cambio todo.

Yo sé que el segundo chico (len) más popular está enamorado de ella y que la sigue a todos lados, le avisare sobre su cita de mañana, a ver si puede evitar que suceda.

- Miku, voy a hablar ese chico de ojos azules- señalando a len, después de todo miku no sabe ni quién es.

-¿te gusta? Si te gusta yo te ayudare- dedicándole una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

- no, está bien, no me gusta, solo que, tengo curiosidad- sin dejar de perder de vista a len, pues podía irse, que es muy improbable ya que miku está aquí…

- está bien, cuídate…- retirándose hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba luka y Gakupo, mientras tanto yo me acercaba al lugar en donde se encuentra len- sé que te gusta miku.

- ¿ella?, Hay que estar loco para fijarse en ella- tratando de sonar más frio de lo normal.

- sé que la espías, ya no te agás el inocente…- sonriendo- eres muy obvio

- no podemos hablar aquí… vamos al baño- levantándose

- ¿no se enojara tu novia?- vigilando que nadie los viera hablando.

-con una sonrisa insolente- ella solo es un juguete como las demás- caminando hacia el baño

EN EL BAÑO…

- ¿Qué quieres por guardar el secreto?- me decía len un poco nervioso.

- yo no quiero nada y no me importa si quieres con ella-

- ¿entonces?- me decía el un poco más aliviado

- el punto es que me gusta kaito- dije muy roja.

- ¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto?-

- mañana ellos tendrán una cita- dije un poco molesta

- lo sé- enojado y apretando cada vez más lo puños

- ¿qué aras al respecto?- trate de incitarlo a que se enfurezca cada vez más.

- no se- ya enojado y con ganas de golpear a rin-

- kaito mañana le robara la virginidad de sus labios – deje enojada, con ganas de llorar, pues kaito yo… lo amo; mire a len y se quedó en shock.

- jum… así que eres un cobarde, yo venía a darte una solución… -Agarrando su falda y apretándola con ganas de romperla.

- ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

- secuéstrala- diciéndolo un poco nerviosa-

-¿qué?- exaltado-

- mañana te explicaría en qué consistiría el plan; tu tendrías a miku para hacerle lo que quiera y yo sería la mejor sin ella- trate de convencer a len

- ¿estás de acuerdo en que si me atrapan o sale mal el plan, no encarcelarían a los 2?- nervioso por lo que le acabo de proponer.

- (con una sonrisa burlona) mi papa es el que dirige el cuerpo de policía en todo Japón, no corremos riesgo, aparte miku no tiene familia, ella es la encargada de sus empresas, nadie la buscara…

- está bien, mañana tendré una cita con akita, saliendo del cine te llamare para el plan, necesito que me expliques todo lo que aremos sin que falte algún detalle- decidido

- sabía que estarías de acuerdo- con una sonrisa- pero nadie debe saber que nosotros nos reunimos…

(Miku POV)

Terminando las clases kaito me acompaño hasta a mi casa, como de costumbre, nos despedimos y él se fue, no sin antes decirme que me amaba.

Iré a ver que ropa llevare, tengo que verme hermosa para mañana, pero para verme bien debo cuidarme hoy, llamare a mis damas más confiables teto y gumi, ellas son como de mi familia después de que mis padres murieran… (Llamándolas)

-¿llamaba señorita?- me decían dos chicas, una de cabello verde muy hermosa y otra de cabello rojo amarrado en dos coletas; ellas son mis amigas, mis confidentes; gumi es como la hermana mayor, siempre ha cuidado de mí y teto es como mi hermanita menor, siempre alegrando el día de las demás.

-saben que pueden llamarme miku- sonriendo- mañana tendré una cita formal así que ayúdenme a escoger ropa y a ponerme bella para mañana.

- ¿es el señorito kaito?- me decía teto, curiosa por la respuesta.

- eso no se pregunta- gumi le acababa de pegar en la cabeza por preguntarme eso.

- jajajaja -no podía aguantar la risa- si teto, tendré la cita con kaito.

-que gusto nos da por usted – me respondían mis amigas, tomándome de la mano dirigiéndome hacia el ropero- ¿Qué le gustaría usar?

- un vestido- recordando las recomendaciones de rin.

- ¿Qué tal este rojo?, tiene moños blancos y encaje color rosa, le llegaría hasta el tobillo- me decía teto mientras me mostraba el vestido.

-no va a ir a una fiesta de payasos- dándole otro golpe en la cabeza- va a ir a una cita…

- jajajaja me gusta el vestido teto pero mañana va a ser mucho calor como para andar con ese tipo de vestido- decía mientras miraba ese cómico suceso.

- creo que encontré el indicado… - gumi me mostraba un hermoso vestido- este le llegara a las rodillas, es de tirantes, el color es blanco, con pequeños detalles color verde aqua

- este me encanta- tomándolo.

- jujujuju ya ves teto? Así deben ser los cuidados asía nuestra señorita- le decía gumi a teto, mientras esta le aventaba miradas asesinas.

- ya, tranquilas- les decía mientras trataba de separarlas- ¿pero que zapatos puedo usar con este vestido?

- le agradan estos?- gumi me mostraba unos zapatos blancos con un pequeño moño color verde aqua.

- son hermosos- le dije.

- nosotras arreglaremos las cosas usted- me decían- valla a dormir para que mañana disfrute todo el día alado de su novio

- está bien- les dije mientras me retiraba hacia mi alcoba.

Yo… confió mucho en mis damas así que dejare todo en sus manos, ahora a dormir pues mañana será un hermoso día y no quiero arruinarlo con bostezos.

(Len POV)

Mañana miku tendrá una cita con kaito no lo puedo permitir, miku es solo mía, y tan solo pensar que tal vez mañana él le robe sus labios a mi amada; me siento impotente ante tal situación, quisiera poder matar a kaito y hacerlo agonizar jajajaja eso sería hermoso.

Algo que también me inquieta es la propuesta de rin, yo sé que ella no es de fiar, pero es mi única oportunidad para hacer mía a miku. Desde el primer día que la vi, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, antes de que ella llegara, mi vida no tenía sentido; es el destino que me vino a traer a la mujer más perfecta y hermosa del mundo.

Por ahora voy a reposar, pues algo me dice que rin tiene algo entre manos que tal vez afecte mi amor asía a miku (bostezando) bueno a llegado la hora de dormir.

PARTE DE KAITO

Yo amo mucho a miku y mañana se lo demostrare, no puedo soportar la idea de que ella se aleje de mí. Muchas chicas se me insinúan a diario, proponiéndome cosas sucias que soy incapaz de hacer, pues solo esos pensamientos tan más oscuros los puede provocar mi amada. Estoy tan emocionado, esto solo se lo conté a mis ayudantes de más confianza puesto que no quiero que arruinen el momento. Prepare grandes sorpresas para el día de mañana jajajaja solo pienso en que tal vez le robe su primer beso a miku. No creo poder dormir de la emoción pero intentare reposar…


	2. ¿Por que tengo estos sentimientos?

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo molestando a la gente, bueno si, si se subio la historia es todo gracias a Miku Hatsune 123456 ¡Gracias!, he corregido varias veces mi forma de escribir el fic, espero que esta vez si me entiendan a lo que les escribo… empecemos con las instrucciones:

-*¿qué?*-_ es el dialogo_

-caminando- _es la acción_

-(¿Por qué me hizo esto?)- _Es lo que piensa el personaje_

También le puse la clasificación M porque en un futuro no muy lejano pienso poner lemon, no se preocupen no matare a nadie, bueno a nadie de la historia muajajaja?, oki nop, ya basta de mis palabras innecesarias y continuemos con la historia…

Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

En la mañana

(Miku POV)

Waaa~ tengo mucho sueño pero ni hablar, tengo que prepararme para mi novio esta tarde. ¡Mi primer cita! Que way, hace mucho que esperaba esto. Llamare a Teto y a Gumi para que me ayuden a enlistarme…

(Len POV)

No puedo dormir por culpa de estos sentimientos, será mejor que me bañe o vea un poco la tele; hasta que sea la hora de ir a la escuela. No entiendo nada de lo que estoy sintiendo, se supone que yo solo quiero a miku como un capricho, porque siempre he podido tener a cualquier chica que se me cruce en mi camino, pero cuando pienso que miku es feliz con otro chico y se van a casar… me duele, no entiendo lo que me pasa…

(Kaito POV)

Ya estoy listo para mi cita de la tarde, casi no pude dormir por la emoción, aparte de que quiero que miku se dé cuenta de que la amo mucho y que quiero casarme con ella en un futuro no muy lejano, tendré que cambiarme rápido, quiero estar un tiempo a solas con miku en esta mañana.

DE CAMINO A LA ESCUELA

(Miku POV)

Hoy decidí ir caminando hace mucho que no camino, la escuela no está nada lejos de mi casa así que aprovecho esta oportunidad hoy que estoy de buen humor…

Miau~ miau~

-*¿Te perdiste pequeño?*- cargando al gatito y abrasándolo fuertemente- *no te preocupes yo te llevare con tu dueño*

-*¿Disculpa me puedes dar mi gatito?*-con un leve sonrojo.

- *¿Es tuyo? Lo siento jejejeje estaba buscando su dueño*- entregando al gatito -*¿por cierto cómo te llamas? Por el uniforme que portas, deduzco que eres de mi instituto.*

-*Mi nombre es akita neru*- dedicándome una sonrisa-*pero me puedes decir akita*.

-*Mi nombre es hatsune Miku, ¡mucho gusto!*-sonrisa- *Me puedes llamar miku.*

-Haciendo reverencias asía a mí, con un leve sonrojo- *lo siento, lo siento, ¿mi gato te dio problemas?* -y con un leve susurro casi imperceptible- *su… sup… superior?*

-*¿Superior?*-con una pequeña risa.

-*Usted es mi superior, y es muy hermosa como todos dicen… usted es una leyenda, muchos y muchas de mis compañeras la adoran en secreto*-

-*No tienes que ser formal, solo dime Miku, aparte tu y yo ya somos amigas*-sonrisa-*¿vamos juntas al instituto?*.

-*¡hai!*-

Mientras akita y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el instituto, platicábamos de como era su salón, la admiración que me tenía y bueno yo le preguntaba cosas como su comida favorita y si le gustaba el helado de puerro~ hasta que llegamos al instituto, todos nos miraban asombrados y como siempre asían reverencias cuando pasaba, no me agrada eso, pero no puedo cambiar a las personas.

Deje a akita en su salón, pero antes intercambiamos números de celular y me dirigí asía el mío, cuando de pronto kaito salió y me abraso, lo cual hizo que un tono rojizo subiera a mis mejillas de inmediato.

-*Te extrañe mucho miku*- todo ruborizado-.

-*Yo igual*- muy roja-.

-*¿Te sientes bien?*- preguntaba kaito mientras mi fleco y se acercaba cada vez más-.

-*k… ka… kaito?*- Acerco su frente a la mia para comprobar si tenía fiebre-.

- *nop… no tienes fiebre*- con una sonrisa-.

-*jajajaja obvio que no- (creí que me iba a dar un beso)

-*vamos a saludar a los demás*-

(Kaito POV)

No aguante las ganas de abrazar a miku pues hoy se ve especialmente linda, aparte de que no puedo esperar más para nuestra cita, amo a miku. Nos acercamos asía nuestros amigos, cuando nos acercamos note que rin era distante con miku, no entendí porque pues no recuerdo que hayan tenido una pelea

-*¡Hola!*- saludando se mano a todos nuestros amigos-.

-*¡Hola¡*- respondieron Gakupo y Luka-.

-*¡Hola!*- me saludaba rin con una gran sonrisa-.

-*¡Hola¡*- saludaba miku de beso a Gakupo, Luka y Rin-.

-*¡hola miku!*- respondían ellos

-*Ha si… hola*- rechazando el saludo de miku-.

-*¿Qué tal si vamos por unos cafés antes de que inicie la clase?*- decía miku mientras se dirigía a la puerta*-

Todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestra cafetería, toda la comida y postres son especialmente sabrosos aquí, hay muchas mesa para sentarse cerca, pero normalmente siempre están ocupadas, me tocaba hoy invitar el almuerzo de esta mañana, así que lo compramos y nos dirigimos al salón, pues miku y yo somos los delegados y no podemos estar fuera del salón mucho tiempo…

(Miku POV)

Últimamente siento que mi mejor amiga rin se distancia de mí, debe ser mi imaginación porque les habla bien a los demás, aun así estoy feliz por mi cita, aparte de que tengo una nueva amiga. Decidí no comprar café, solo compre unas galletas yo iba muy feliz platicando con mi novio cuando de repente…

-*¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, soy una estúpida!*- caí sobre alguien-.

(Len POV)

Yo iba persiguiendo a miku, como de costumbre además de que debo estar especialmente cerca para saber sobre los planes de rin, pero de repente me distraje y ella cayó encima de mí…

-*No te preocupes…*- levantando a miku-*yo soy el tonto por no fijarme*-

-* jajajaja lo siento mucho*- sonrojándose -*últimamente he estado distraída*-

-*No te preocupes*- (yo provoque ese sonrojo en miku, me siento feliz) -*yo también soy muy distraído*-.

-*Eres de mi salón, pero nunca te había hablado jajajaja me parece haberte visto en otra parte…*-

(Rin POV)

Estúpido Len, no debe hablar con miku para que no sospechen de el cuándo ella desaparezca, tengo que interrumpir…

-*Vámonos miku, se va a hacer tarde*- jalándola de la manga del uniforme-.

-*Pero…*- mirando fijamente a len- *no se tu nombre…*-

-*Me llamo Len*- (maldita rin, mi oportunidad de platicar con miku y ella se mete) -*ve, de todos modos nos vemos en la clase*-

-*Está bien…*- Tomándose de mi mano-*nos vemos luego*-

EN RECREO…

(Len POV)

Tengo que buscar a rin, para poner en marcha nuestro plan, puesto que estoy más seguro que quiero enfrentar el riesgo de ir a la cárcel con tal de tener a miku…

-*Len tenemos que hablar*- jalándome-.

-*¿Sobre qué?*- metiéndose a un salón- *¿ya vamos a hablar sobre nuestro plan?*

-*no puedes hablarle a miku*-

-*¿Porque?*-

-*Si desaparece van a sospechar de ti también*-

-*Está bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?*-

-*Vas a ir a tu cita con Akita, vas a espiarlos, tratare de que Kaito no pueda ir a dejarla a su casa y nosotros iremos en mi camioneta, la drogamos y la llevas a tu casa*-

-*Esta… bien*- dije nervioso-*entonces iré a mi casa a preparar el lugar *-

Tengo que ser cuidadoso, no me puede ver nadie haciendo tales cosas, solo lo sabrán mis mayordomos y damas de confianza, mandare a otros a reuniones de la empresa para que no haya nadie que me pueda delatar.

EN MI CASA…

- *Hay muchas reuniones así que mandare a la mayoría de mis sirvientes a aquellas, hoy mismo*- con una sonrisa maliciosa -*¿están de acuerdo?*-

-*Si señorito*- me respondieron

-*Ok, para en la tarde nadie debe estar aquí, yo saldré…*- Así seguí dando una plática e instrucciones que debían seguir mis sirvientes-.

(Miku POV)

Me retire con Akita pues da la casualidad que vivimos cerca, íbamos platicando sobre cosas irrelevantes pero agradables, aunque yo solo estaba en mi mundo pensando en la cita que iba a tener con Kaito.

Llegamos a la casa de Akita, se despidió de mi con un cortes y rápido adiós, pues tenía una cita con su novio (que gracioso no?)

*LLEGANDO MI CASA*

Rápidamente me cambie y perfume, puesto que no quería arruinar nuestra cita, aunque también estaba distraída por el incidente que tuve con ese chico de la mañana, yo recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna parte…

(Kaito POV)

Me arregle y prepare, pues debo estar presentable para mi novia, voy a salir rápido de mi casa pues solo falta media hora para nuestra cita y quiero pasar a comprarle un oso y rosas a mi amada.

Llegando a la tienda, compre los regalos, y corrí hacia el cine, todavía faltaban veinte minutos para mi encuentro, esperare…

(Len POV)

Ya está todo arreglado… hace mucho tiempo fui a un viaje hacia Europa y encontré una persona que me regalo una droga llamada cantarella, la uso ante mí y me explico que esta droga duerme a la persona que la ingiere 4 horas, quitándole el pulso y al despertar no recuerda nada de lo que paso anteriormente, definitivamente tengo que usarla con Miku.

Prepare el cuarto de Miku que contiene dos camas, sillones, mesas, piano, violín, entre otras cosas que sé que son de su agrado.

Solo hay que esperar el momento de actuar, ya debo estar en camino hacia "mi cita" jajajaja.

(Rin POV)

Hace mucho que quiero deshacerme de Miku, como la odio, pero ya que encontré alguien que me ayudara en esto, estoy más que segura de que lo voy a hacer.

Solo esperare a Len después de la cita, impediré que Kaito vaya a dejarla y secuestraremos a Miku.

EN ELCINE…

(Miku POV)

Llegue y Kaito ya me estaba esperando en la entrada

-*¿Llegue tarde?*- pregunte un poco avergonzada-*Lo siento te ice esperar*-

-*No, tiene poquito que llegue*-poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza*-

-*bueno, ¿entramos?*-

(Len POV)

Miku y kaito están entrando al cine, yo voy con Neru así que no hay problema si me ven, al parecer van a ver una de terror, ya compre las entradas, y planeo sentarme cerca de ellos para vigilar, aparte con la poca luz que hay no se distingue muy bien.

Nos sentamos atrás de ellos Neru no decía nada al parecer estaba disfrutando de la película, mientras yo observaba atentamente los movimientos de Kaito.

(Miku POV)

La película es muy escalofriante, en unas partes salto del susto pero tengo a mi fuerte caballero de cabellera azul que me protege.

En una parte de la película, sale un fantasma y me asusté mucho, por lo tanto me abrase fuerte mente de mi novio, lo que provocó que me sonrojara…

-*¡Lo siento!*- dije soltándolo rápidamente y mirando a otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo-*soy una miedosa*-

-*No te preocupes*- de repente me abrazo y busco mi mirada-*Miku, te amo y quiero ser tu novio formal*-

-*¿Enserio?*-sonrisa-*si amor, acepto…*-

De pronto sentí como Kaito me abrasaba más fuerte y posaba sus suaves labios sobre los míos, ¡me beso! Yo estaba muy emocionada, el beso se fue intensificando, por lo tanto me agarre de su cuello y el empezó a morder suavemente mi labios, mientras se apoyaba de mis caderas, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por el oxígeno…

-*Sí que tal y mejor nos vamos…*-con una sonrisa pícara me decía-.

-*Esta bien…*- dije un poco jadeante por el beso-.

(Len POV)

El primer beso de Miku, era mío y el estúpido de Kaito me lo robo… -Inmóvil- como lo odio, yo pensaba que solo Miku era un deseo carnal y ahora me doy cuenta de que la amo y no soporto la idea de que Miku se case en un futuro con Kaito…

(Akita POV)

Len están guapo y solo de pensar que hace mucho quiero un beso de el… ahora que lo veo de reojo esta inmóvil, aprovechare esta oportunidad y lo besare…

(Len POV)

Me di cuenta de que Akita quiere besarme y cambie mi expresión de odio a una burlona…

-*jajajaja*-con una expresión burlona y desafiante-*¿crees que te voy a besar?, eres una idiota, solo te he utilizado para espiar al amor de mi vida. Me das asco y lastima jajajaja*- levantándome de mi asiento-*me voy no soporto estar un minuto más contigo, ¡basura!*-

Salí lo más rápido que pude y le comunique a Rin, que Miku y Kaito habían salido

EN EL TELEFONO:

-*¿Qué vamos a hacer?*- le preguntaba molesto a Rin

-*Vamos a ver hacia a donde se dirigen y en el momento más indicado atacamos a Miku…*-

-*Está bien…*- colgando y borrando las llamadas-.

(Akita POV)

El amor de mi vida me… me… -Llorando- le llamare a mi superior -marcando a Miku-…

EN EL TELEFONO:

-*¿Mande?*- me contestaba una vos entrecortada-.

-*Mi novio…*- Llorando- *me dejo en el cine y me dijo basura*-

-*¿Espera dónde estás?*- preocupada-*voy a verte…*-

-*Me dirijo a mi casa…*- Llorando-.

-*Está bien haya te alcanzo…*- Preocupada-

(Miku POV)

Mi amiga Akita está muy mal, no importa que esté pasando el mejor momento de mi vida… mi prioridad es ayudar a mis amigos…

-*¡Amor!*- cortando otro beso de Kaito -*me tengo que ir…*-

-*¿Qué pasa, amor?*- preocupado -*¿quieres que te acompañe?

-*Me encantaría pero es algo muy personal…*- dándole otro beso muy pequeño a Kaito-*pero ¿qué tal si mañana voy a tu casa?*- sonrojada -*y… pasamos todo un día juntos*-

-*Está bien…*- triste -*pero llámame en cuento te desocupes…*-

-*ok*- con una sonrisa forzada- *¡te amo!*- alejándose-.

(Len POV)

Algo ocurrió y Miku se separó de Kaito, vamos a esperar a que oscurezca un poco más y vamos a raptarla y por fin será mía.

(Miku POV)

Esta oscureciendo, y me da un poco de miedo… siento como si me vigilaran; caminare más rápido y sacare mi celular para sentirme más segura… de pronto observo que alguien baja de una camioneta y me espanto más, pero no hago nada, de pronto siento que un chico me abraza, no sé por qué no trate de escapar, su abraso me lleno de una calidez y protección sorprendente, que no he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo con Kaito, y de pronto me ponen un trapo con un tipo de droga y sentí que poco a poco me desvanecía pero no quería que el chico me dejara de abrazar…


	3. ¿En donde estoy?

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo aquí, molestando a la humanidad…

Bueno, volví a cambiar mi forma de escribir el fic… gente: ¿de nuevo? Ya deja de jugar, niñita tonta yop: (llorando) lo hago por ustedes, no me peguen plis…

Aquí las instrucciones:

Solo pondré los (*) para los pensamientos

Ejemplo: *no sé porque me siento así*

Esto lo hago tomando en cuenta el gran comentario de Shade y su pipa, espero que les gusten los arreglos que hice, esto lo hago también con el fin de que me digan cual es la forma en la que prefieren que escriba, ya sea la primera, segunda o esta que vendría siendo la tercera… otra vez ¡gracias! Miku Hatsune 123456 por enseñarme a subirlos, también gracias a todos por comentar… Erza por el comentario y su consejo (espero que ahora si se le entienda a la narración) y a lalamaria21 por su comentario, lo siento, no pondré lemon… por ahora.

Bueno sin nada más que decir he aquí la historia…

Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

(Len POV)

Rin me ayudo a llevar a Miku hasta mi casa, se fue una hora después pues según ella debíamos tener una cuartada, por si alguien sospechaba de nosotros; solo tenía 3 horas a solas con Miku y ella estaba en un profundo sueño… decidí llevarla hasta el cuarto que tenía preparado…

Cuando llegue, decidí observarla y guardaba en mi mente detalladamente como mi verde aqua dormía tranquila, me acorde que hace mucho tiempo compre un vestido hermoso color verde aqua, con listones blancos y con una hermosa caída; decidí ponerle ese vestido a mi amada; empecé con tirar de sus tirantes, fui deslizando poco a poco la tela de su cuerpo *yo no estaba pensando en cosas sucias* pero cuando me di cuenta estaba encima de ella, respirando cerca de su cuello, ese aroma tan dulce… *no… ¿que estoy haciendo? Mi amada me debe dar su consentimiento* empecé a vestirla con el hermoso vestido que compre, yo disfrutaba de la hermosa vista, pues estaba al descubierto su ropa interior *¡que sexi!* pensé, ya que tenía puesto un conjuntos de ropa interior color negro con holanes rojos y cada vez que rosaba mi cuerpo con el suyo no podía evitar soltar un pequeño gemido… termine de vestirla y mande a llamar a mis hombres de confianza para que me ayudaran a atar sus manos, cubrir sus ojos y ponerle un pañuelo en la boca para que no gritara, ya faltaba menos de media hora para que mi verde aqua despertara… solo esperare.

(Miku POV)

Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, y me di cuenta que estaban atados, junto con mis manos y mi boca, no recordaba nada excepto el hermoso abrazo que me dio ese chico… espera ¿Qué? Entre en pánico, sentí una cálida mano tocando mi rostro y una hermosa voz me dijo…

-Tranquila- con una suave voz- no te are daño

Yo pensé… estoy secuestrada, más sin embargo no me siento insegura, siento como si ese chico yo lo conociera desde hace mucho…

-Te quitare el pañuelo de la boca, pero no grites, no pasara nada- mientras retiraba ese pañuelo de mi boca-.

Yo asentí con mi cabeza, esa hermosa voz se me hizo conocida…

(Len POV)

Mi amada parece incomoda con ese pañuelo, se lo quite con cuidado para no asustarla y pude rosar mis manos con sus labios lo que provocó que me sonrojara.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me secuestraste?- me decía miku, exaltada y con expresión en su cara de mucho temor- ¿Quieres dinero?-.

-Es muy pronto para que sepas quien soy, no quiero dinero, solo te quiero a ti…-

(Miku POV)

En cuanto escuche sus respuestas no dude en sonrojarme, empecé a espantarme y con mis manos empecé a tocar en donde estaba, lo cual era muy difícil ya que me las avían atado muy apretadas; note que estaba en una cama y sus sabanas eran de una seda muy fina, toque mi vestido pues al parecer no era el mismo… ¿ese chico me vistió? Me empecé a sonrojar cada vez más, comencé desesperadamente a inspeccionar con mis manos hasta que llegue a tocarlo a el…

-¿Qué piensas hacerme?- le pregunte, tratando de esconder el miedo que tenía-.

-Nada, solo quiero que estés a mi lado- acariciando mi mejilla-.

-Tengo un novio y el no dudara en llamar a la policía….-

-En este momento lo dudo-soltó una risa maliciosa que hizo que mi expresión cambiara de enojada a curiosa-.

No entendía lo que él me decía, pero a pesar de todo yo me sentía segura, decidí guardar silencio, todavía me sentía algo mareada *debió ser por la droga*, tenía hambre, sueño, quería ver a mi novio ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? Siempre había acosadores, pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos como este…

(Len POV)

Veo a mi amada muy decaída, ¿será por la droga?

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunte, mientras me sentaba a su lado-.

-Un poco…- pude notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro-.

-Está bien te traeré algo- observando detalladamente su hermoso rostro de miku-.

Me dirigí hacia uno de mis hombres de confianza y le pedí que le llevara algo de comer a Miku, mientras me bañaba y enlistaba para llamar a Rin.

-Llévale a Miku de comer, lo más rico que encuentres hecho de puerro, mientras me baño- le dije a un chico de cabellos color verde aqua y sus ojos del mismo color-.

-Está bien… señorito- me respondió un poco inconforme-.

(Miku POV)

Estaba pensando en cosas horribles que bien me podría hacer mi secuestrador, cuando de pronto escucho la puerta que se abre y una cálida voz me avisa su llegada

-Señorita…-Sorprendido por la belleza de la joven-¿puedo pasar?-.

-mostrando una sonrisa cautivadora-¿Quién eres?-.

-Le voy a decir mi nombre pero no le diga al señorito…-.

-Está bien-.

-Mi nombre es Mikuo, soy uno de los más leales servidores del señorito de esta casa-.

-Bueno Mikuo, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku-enseñándole mi hermosa sonrisa-.

-Mucho gusto, Hatsune Miku, ¿Qué quiere de cenar?-

-Llámame Miku, pues ahora somos amigos, se me antoja de cenar una hamburguesa con mucho puerro-.

-En un momento se la traigo… -Saliendo-.

El chico que vino es amable me siento a gusto con su presencia, pero… ¿Qué estará haciendo mi secuestrador? Me preocupa…; tengo que pensar cómo puedo escapar de aquí, ¿y si… me hago amiga de el? No espera ¿en qué estoy pensando? Eso no puede ser, creo que tengo mucha hambre como para pensar eso…

(Len POV)

-Bañándose-No puedo dejar de pensar en que estaré a solas con mi amada, *pensando en cosas pervertidas* tengo que controlarme, no quiero espantarla, solo espero que se acuerde de mi… de nuestro pasado…

*FLASH-BACK*

(Len POV)

Solo un año más y paso la secundaria,-suspiro- estoy harto de recibir órdenes de viejos y de las niñas ingenuas que hay en esta escuela. Siempre es lo mismo: abriré mi casillero y encontrare cartas de amor, algunas se me confesaran, otras me regalaran bananas, algunas trataran de quitarme la ropa... ah! Siempre lo mismo...

Me dirigí hacia mi salón de clases, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie así que me recargue de una pared…

(Miku POV)

Tengo mucho sueño-bostezo-… y es mi primer día de clases en esta escuela-mirándola- bueno es muy bonita y grande; muchos chicos se me quedan viendo y me dicen que soy muy bonita… pero bueno eso siempre pasa. Camine hacia mi salón y vi un chico rubio, recargado de la pared así que me preocupe y me dirigí hacia el…

(Len POV)

Estoy muy cansado de correr para que no me atrapen… así que me está agarrando el sueño cuando de pronto escucho que alguien se me acerca así que deduje que era una chica más del montón cuando…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntaba una hermosa chica de cabellos color vede aqua dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa-.

-Me sonroje- si, gracias, es que tengo un poco de sueño-.

Pude observar a la chica, una hermosa chica, con su largo cabello verde aqua y sus ojos del mismo color, su belleza sobre pasaba los limites, nunca había visto una belleza igual…

-jajajaja yo igual tengo un poco de sueño, te entiendo… -Ofreciendo su mano- pero te recomiendo que no te duermas aquí… hay muchas chicas que aprovecharían la oportunidad y te secuestrarían -sonrisa linda-.

(Miku POV)

¿Por qué dije eso? La verdad es que me empezaba a gustar ese hermoso chico de ojos azules…

-¿Entonces en dónde?- me preguntaba mientras yo sonreía al notar el leve sonrojo que provoque en el-.

-¿Qué tal la terraza?-

-¿Me acompañas? Sí que tal y me secuestran?- me decía mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

-jajajaja está bien-*¿por dónde nos tenemos que ir?*-perdón es que soy nueva y no sé por dónde…-*Que tonta soy*-.

-Es por aquí-tomándome de la mano-¿no te incomoda que haga esto? ¿Verdad?-.

-Claro que no-agache mi cabeza par que no notara mi sonrojo-.

(Len POV)

Estuvimos un buen tiempo en la terraza, ella me decía que estaba muy emocionada por ver su nuevo salón, mientras yo le pedía su número de celular, hablamos de millones de cosas y no nos percatamos de que perdimos clases, por suerte esas faltas serán justificadas.

Todos los días no reuníamos en el mismo lugar que nos encontramos por primera vez, subíamos juntos a la azotea, platicamos de muchas cosas, que realmente me interesaban aunque me molestaba que no estuviéramos en el mismo salón de clases, siempre encontraba una manera de que estuviéramos juntos; me hice el mejor amigo de esa verde aqua… pero yo quería algo más que su amistad… pronto yo le diría mis sentimientos.

(Miku POV)

No sé cómo decirle a Len que por problemas familiares voy a tener que cambiarme de escuela, yo lo quiero mucho, pero no lo puedo seguir viendo después de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos… yo no podría dejarlo, mañana mismo le avisare pues solo me quedare unos días más en la escuela.

(Len POV)

Miku me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, así que nos quedamos deber otra vez en la azotea, este sería el momento indicado para decirle mis sentimientos…

-¡Len! Me cambiare de escuela, solo me quedare unos días más…- me dijo muy rápido todo eso, para evitar que entendiera-.

-Miku, pero yo te…- le iba a confesar mis sentimientos de no ser porque Miku me interrumpió-.

-Lo se… yo también te extrañare -con una voz hueca- será mejor que no nos vuélvanos a hablar; te quiero mucho y si sigo contigo me va a ser más difícil dejarte-.

-Miku-llorando-pero yo te quiero-.

-Yo igual -forzando una sonrisa- pero será mejor que nos tratemos como desconocidos *porque si no, no podre dejarte*-.

-Pero yo no quiero eso –llorando-.

-Yo tampoco –abrazándome- se fuerte… pronto encontraras a alguien que te tienda la mano para que vayas a la azotea a dormir -emitiendo risas forzadas-.

-No… no quiero -levantando la voz, y abrasando a miku fuertemente-.

-Será mejor que me valla si no, No podre dejarte… -Soltando a len y retirándose- te quiero…-.

(Miku POV)

En cuanto deje a len, me dirigí a mi salón a llorar ¿Por qué sentía este dolor? Yo lo quería pero como amigo ¿verdad? Hare lo posible para olvidarlo aunque sabía que nunca podría…. Dejar de quererlo. Toda la semana estuve evitando a Len, si lo veía por casualidad yo sufría por dentro, el trataba de buscarme pero yo me escondía para no ver esos hermosos ojos azules… hasta que por fin llego el día que me tuve que ir… pero encontré algo muy importante….

(Len POV)

Todos los días la esperaba en las escaleras horas como de costumbre, esperando a mi hermosa amada… pero nunca apareció, eso asía que yo me entristeciera mas, cuando lograba verla ella corría y se escondía con sus amigo, eso me dolía mucho pues no podía evitar sentir celos y mucho coraje al verla tan feliz junto a otros chicos… No soporto más esto, el último viernes que tengo para verla prepare una sorpresa para mi amada…

(Miku POV)

Len me dejo una carta con un hermoso collar que tiene un cascabel… al abrirla me decía que me amaba, que nunca había conocido y nunca conocerá a otra mujer más bella y perfecta como yo… empezaba a decir que ese cascabel me lo regalaba pues era una parte de él que se iba con migo… que siempre lo guardara… que él nunca me olvidaría a pesar de los años y por ultimo me dijo que había un lazo rojo (laso del destino) que nos ataba y por más que nos separáramos el estaría de nuevo conmigo. Yo no pude evitar que salieran lágrimas amargas desde el fondo de mi corazón, cuando sentí un abrazo cálido, lleno de ternura y amor pero a la vez posesivo y lujurioso, uno que no cualquier persona daba… voltee para ver quién era ese individuo y…

(Len POV)

Mientras mi amada leía mi carta lloraba y no aguante las ganas de salir de entre las sombras y abrasarla, con ese amor que le tengo, que movería montañas, le dije cuanto la amaba… coloque ese collar alrededor de su cuello mientras resistía las ganas de besarla y hacerla mía… pero la amo tanto y solo quiero que me recuerde y me ame, hasta que nos volviéramos a ver en un futuro no tan lejano…

-¡Te amo! -mientras abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a Miku-.

-No... No puede ser… me tengo que ir -lloraba amargamente-.

-No… no me digas que no… yo te amo… -Empezaban a salir lágrimas-

-No te olvidare….-.

(Miku POV)

Salí corriendo, lloraba, tenía ganas de morir, pero… tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a Len, sentir esos abrazos que me llenaban de un calor intenso mi corazón, de escuchar su risa tan linda y tan sexi y más que nada ver esos ojos azules que me volvían loca, que dejaban ver ternura, amor… no, no, no, ¡estoy loca! No puede ser… mientras corría agitaba fuerte mente mi cabeza, no me importaba que los demás me vieran en ese estado, que se rieran las chicas, yo suplicaba que algo me detuviera y pudiera regresar con ese chico tan lindo que amo… tanta era mi desesperación, al ver que por más que yo corriera no podían terminar esas escaleras, tan frías, pero tan hermosos recuerdos que tengo de ellas, los momentos que pasamos juntos por estos lugares Len y yo, empecé a aumentar la velocidad al correr y eso provoco que se me callera ese hermoso collar que nos mantenía juntos; pero era tanta mi desesperación que no regrese por él.

Después de eso, cuando pude bajar de ese enorme edificio, vi muchos policías que se encontraban con el director… me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico y que ahora yo era la encargada de todo el imperio Hatsune… tenía tantas ganas de aventarme de un precipicio, no puede ser que todo esto me pase a mí, soy una estúpida ¡no merezco vivir!… pero la última voluntad de mis padres era que me convirtiera en la mejor y más perfecta señorita de Japón y yo lo hice, entre a clases especiales para tocar el saxofón, flauta, clarinete, guitarra, arpa, violín, piano, batería eléctrica, bajo eléctrico y guitarra eléctrica; estudie todas las materias en mi casa, aparte de las clases del instituto (principalmente finanzas), cuide mucho mi aspecto, siempre tuve una hermosa voz por lo cual en mi presentación ante los demás imperios, iba a ser abierta en un concierto hecho por mi… era la señorita perfecta. Todo ocurrió bien y fui muy bien aceptada y acogida por los demás… pero en el fondo sentía que había olvidado a alguien muy importante… no importa lo que sienta y necesite… siempre debo estar feliz para alegrar a los demás… ya que aunque muestre siempre una sonrisa falsa, las personas a mi alrededor estarán felices de saber que ya olvide la muerte de mis padres y que soy feliz.

(Len POV)

Miku salió corriendo ante la situación, yo fui detrás de ella; cuando me di cuenta note que el collar que le había dado estaba en el suelo, mi amada regresaba por el… pero en cuanto me vio, salió corriendo, nunca más supe sobre ella, busque en todos lugares información, estaba preocupado ella no podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Después de eso enferme gravemente lo cual hizo que recibiera clases en mi casa, hasta que logre reponerme pensando que tendría una oportunidad en un futuro con ella… regrese a estudiar y me di cuenta de que si antes me acosaban ahora era peor… pero yo solo jugaba con las chamaquitas inútiles de ahí, haciendo lo que yo quisiera con ellas… pero mi mente y corazón solo pertenece a mi amada verde aqua, nunca volví a pronunciar las palabras ¨te amo¨ ese sentimiento solo era para Miku; hasta que un día en mi clase apareció una hermosa chica de cabello verde aqua y yo sabía exactamente quién era...

*FIN FLASH-BACK*

*EN LA CASA DE LEN*

(Miku POV)

Hay ya tengo hambre… grrr -sonido de estómago- no es momento de pensar en comida, pero es que tengo mucha hambre… escucho otra vez a alguien en la puerta….

~toc-toc~

-Soy yo… señorita, le traje su cena…-.

-Pasa –sonrisa- me estaba muriendo de hambre, perdón no debí decir eso-.

-No se preocupe-*se ve más linda toda roja*-.

-Este… no puedo ver…-.

-No se preocupe yo le daré…. Abra grande aa~ -*creo que no es el momento apropiado para fingir que es mi esposa*-.

-Está bien… aa~~ -*hay está muy rico jijiji me moría de hambre*-

-jajajaja-*que hermosa, ahora comprendo porque mi señorito se enamoró de ella*-.

*TERMINANDO DE COMER*

-Gracias estuvo muy rico -respondí- pero ahora… necesito lavarme los dientes… y bañarme-.

-Yo no tengo permitido sacarla de este cuarto… pero pronto vendrá el señorito y usted le habla sobre sus necesidades…-*¡Que envidia!*-.

-Está bien gracias… -Sonrisa-.

-Me tengo que ir, pero vendré a visitarla -*creo que me enamore*- hasta luego señorita-.

-está bien –sonrisa- hasta luego…-.

Mikuo se fue y me dejo tranquila pero el problema ahora es… ¿Cómo le diré a mi secuestrador que necesito bañarme? De seguro querrá verme el muy pervertido y no lo permitiré, si él se atreviera siquiera a seducirme, no sé qué aria, estaba muy concentrada en mil maneras sádicas de como golpear a mi secuestrador cuando de pronto….

(Len POV)

Termine de bañarme y ahora me dirigiré a ver cómo está mi amada, estoy tan feliz… después le hablare a la bruja de rin, pero bueno…

*ABRIENDO LA PUERTA*

-Señorita -refiriéndome a miku- ¿desea algo más para hacer más cómoda su estancia?-.

-Señor secuestrador… -Apunto de hablar-

-no me digas señor- rojo- soy mucho más joven de lo que piensas…

-¿Cómo quiere que lo llame?- me preguntaba una miku muy curiosa-.

-Dime… como tú quieras pero menos formal-.

-Te diré ¡neko!, ya que amo a los nekos y se me ara más fácil hablarte de ¨tu¨ jijiji y tú llámame como quieras…-*¿Qué estoy haciendo? No me puedo llevar bien con mi secuestrador*-.

-Si tú me llamas neko, yo te llamare-pensando-… ¡princesa!-*así la llamaba en la secundaria, espero que esto la haga recordar algo*-.

-Está bien ¡neko!-*qué extraño, siento como si desde antes lo conociera, se me hace muy familiar ese apodo*-solo quiero decirte que necesito bañarme…-.

-Lo que tú ordenes princesa… -Cargándola hasta el baño-.

*EN EL BAÑO*

-Me gustaría bañarte yo mismo- rojo- pero eso sería una imprudencia de mi parte… -*No, no es momento de pensar cosas pervertidas*-.

-¿Entonces neko quien me va a bañar?- *¿qué pregunta es esa? Yo puedo solita*-.

-Llamare al hombre que te dio de comer para que te bañe… -llamando a Mikuo- espero que no te moleste, ya que todas mis damas están en un viaje de negocios- *eso no lo pensé antes*-.

-¿No es lo mismo que me bañe el a que me bañes tú?-.

-¿Entonces lo hago yo? –tomándola de la cintura *contrólate*-

-No, eres un mal neko- quitando mis manos de su cintura- *¿en que estaba pensando?*-.

-¿Me llamaba señorito?- preguntaba Mikuo-.

-Sí, necesito que ayudes a la señorita a bañarse -molesto-.

-Está bien- *estoy en el paraíso*-

-¡Neko! Sal de aquí-. Decía miku-.

-Si intenta molestarte me llamas y lo mato –mientras salía-… enserio

(Miku POV)

Me gusto hacer que neko sintiera celos jajajaja espera… no debería llevarme bien con el…. Mikuo me va a ayudar pero tiene prohibido tocarme….

-No me puedo despojar de mi ropa ¿me ayudas?- le preguntaba a Mikuo mientras lo buscaba con las manos-.

-Si, como guste… -Quitándole el vestido y guardando la imagen de miku en ropa interior-.

-Gracias, ahora tapate los ojos… entrare en la bañera… espera ¡no sé dónde está!-

-No se preocupe… deme la mano… -hemorragia nasal-.

-Gracias… ya puedo sola… ¿Mikuo, te molesta si canto?- le pregunte-.

-No señorita- *¿esto se podría poner mejor?*-.

- ~cantando cendrillon~ -

Con la magia que soñé, bailare hasta amanecer, hasta que suene el campanear del reloj, la escalera tentara, a mis pies para bajar, los peldaños de a tres, solo para escapar…~- deje de cantar- disculpa ya termine… ¿puedes voltearte un momento? ¿Por favor?

-Está bien…- volteándose-.

Me cambie mi ropa interior y no encontré nada que ponerme en el cuarto de neko, por lo tanto agarre una de sus camisas que encontré tirada en mi cama, es lo que usare… mmm…. Huele tan rico… no, no, no es momento

-ya puedes voltear…- dije mientras me terminaba de abotonar la camisa-.

-*se ve tan sexi, con esa ropa, como quisiera que esa camisa fuera mía*- pensó Mikuo-.

-¿Quieres que ágamos una travesura aquí en el baño?- pregunte a Miku-.

-Señorita… -tragando saliva- si usted me permite el honor de…-.

-Shh… calla y ven… -tomándolo de las manos-

-Está bien…-.

(Len POV)

Ya de tardaron demasiado debería ir a verlos *tal vez encuentra a Miku cambiándose*… no, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Aparte Mikuo es el hombre al que más confianza le tengo… solo me recargare de la puerta… no es que trate de escuchar ¿verdad?

-Ahh~ Mikuo no seas tan duro con migo…- decía una Miku jadeante-.

-Tranquila, ya pasara el dolor…-

-Ya no aguanto más… ahh~ ya estoy toda mojada- gritaba Miku-.

-Es normal ahh~ no se preocupe-. Decía Mikuo entre suspiros-.

-Se va a enojar neko si nos cacha…-.

*LEN ABRE DE SORPRESA LA PUERTA*

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo? –preguntaba Len todo molesto, pensando cosas pervertidas-.

-Estamos jugando fuercitas -sonrisa malévola- solo que es muy difícil con las dos manos atadas ¿Qué pensabas? *jijiji*-.

-Pensé que… que… olvídalo- decía titubeando-*que mente tengo*-

-¿Le molesto que jugáramos?- sonreía Mikuo ya que sabia exactamente en que estaba pensando Len-.

-No… adelante… pero parecía que estaban…- decía un poco confundido-.

-¿Qué estábamos qué?- preguntaba miku con una sonrisa traviesa-.

-Nada pero… -mirando detenidamente a Miku- ¡Miku! estas usando mi playera del uniforme -*se ve sexi*-.

-Lo siento… no encontré un piyama para mí- decía una Miku muy avergonzada

-No te preocupes, -le respondía- será mejor que me valla a dormir… *porque si no…*-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas también tengo sueño- me respondía Miku- *soy tremenda*

-Le ayudo- respondió Mikuo cargando a miku-.

-No es que dude de que me cargaras con cuidado… pero prefiero que sufra neko…- decía miku con una sonrisa muy linda-.

-¿Entonces me permite el honor de cargarla hasta nuestra recamara…?- respondí pensando en cómo sería si la llevara a nuestra cama solo para hacerla mía-

-Solo porque quiero que sufras cargándome- decía miku muy sonrojada-.

(Miku POV)

Neko (mi secuestrador) me llevo suavemente hasta la habitación y me recostó en una cama, yo solo sentía que los brazos fuertes de él, hacían que me sintiera bien, tranquila, feliz… pero eso no debe, pues ahora tengo un novio formal… pero por el momento voy a tratar de estar bien y descubrir quién es ese dichoso chico…

-Aquí dormirás… -me decía neko un poco triste- y alado hay una cama en donde dormiré yo

-Está bien –bostezando- pero… puedes quedarte a un lado mío hasta que me duerma… es que me voy a sentir más segura, si?

-Está bien –con una sonrisa- me sentare aquí, hasta que duermas mi princesa…

PARTE DE LEN

Mi amada se acostó y sostuve su mano hasta que se durmió; yo no quería separarme de ella, yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa en la vida con tal de que ella durmiera en mis brazos todas las noches… pero que estoy pensando… cada vez me enamoro más y más de esa hermosa verde aqua; ahora que lo recuerdo… debo llamarle a rin…

-¿Bueno?- me decía Rin

-Soy yo, Len- contestaba en voz baja-.

- a… conque eres tu idiota- decía Rin con mucho sueño- ahora voy a dormir, no vale la pena hablar contigo, mañana nos vemos en la escuela y hablamos sobre esto- cortando.

Como odio a Rin pero ella es la que me ayudo a llegar hacia Miku así que decidí irme a dormir a mi cama, pero en ese momento escuche una risa muy linda seguida por un ~neko~ en esos momentos quería robarle un apasionado beso a Miku pero no quiero asustarla, yo solo quiero que ella me ame tanto como yo a ella… mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para asistir a la escuela y hacer un justificante para faltar el tiempo necesario, hasta que Miku esté lista para saber quién soy…


	4. ¿Por que la traicion?

¡Hola!

Yo creo que ahora si conquistare el mundo con el poder de los puerros y las rodadoras… jijiji

Las lolis dominaran al mundo!

Yo aquí subiendo otro capítulo a las 9:14 de la noche ¡que sueño! Pero estoy inspirada, bueno espero que me dejen muchos comentarios… pronto subiré otras historias, pero sería en la tarde ya que en las mañanas asisto a mis clases de lengua extranjera. Perdón que sea tan corto este capi…

Si quieren que haga fics de otro tipo de tema, dejen sugerencias y para lalamaria21 mañana si pongo el lemon…

Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

(Len POV)

Tengo que despertarme y ver la cruda realidad… pero la realidad en esos momentos no era nada mala, de hecho era todo lo contrario… pude ver a mi amada descansando… en otra cama, pero en esos momentos yo sentía que era mía, podía observar su delicada silueta y como las sabanas la cubrían y dejaban ver esas partes más deseadas para un hombre…

Tenía que desvestir a miku para recuperar mi camisa de la escuela, pues no tengo otra, ella tiene un sueño muy profundo, no se despertó, eso fue bueno… empecé por desabotonar la camisa, pode ver otra vez esas prendas íntimas, que a mi parecer son muy sexis, ya no podía más con la tentación y subí encima de ella… yo quería inhalar su aroma, ese aroma tan embriagante que hacía que mi ser la deseara con más pasión cada vez… ¿pero que estoy haciendo? No debo hacer eso… me volví a poner en pie y comencé a cambiarme, mientras lo hacía sentía que en la camisa se quedaba todo el aroma de mi princesa, así que si no podía disfrutar de ella sin su permiso podía deleitarme con ese pequeño detalle -sonrisa de triunfo-

Desayune y di órdenes para que cuidaran estrictamente a mi amada… no quiero irme, pero aparte de ir a la escuela, voy a comprarle ropa… una hermosa chica como ella no puede andar en harapos.

*EN LA ESCUELA*

(Kaito POV)

Mi corazón no me llamo cuando llego a su casa, eso no me preocupa demasiado, ya que me dijo que tenía que atender asuntos personales, sabiendo que ella no tiene familia que cuide de ella eso me preocupa más –mirando su reloj- y aun no llega… me está preocupando más, cuando la llamo me dicen que el celular esta fuera de servicio… ya no aguanto más la desesperación, tendré que hablar con Rin para ver si sabe algo…

(Len POV)

Tuve que ir a la casa de Miku y entregar una carta falsificada avisando que se quedaría con su amiga Rin, después de todo si la llaman para saber cómo esta, Rin sabría engañarlas fácilmente.

Fue muy fácil engañar a los directivos… mande una carta desde la casa de Miku diciendo que no iba a asistir a la escuela por tiempo indefinido, porque iba a andar en Europa atendiendo el negocio familiar; y yo entregue un justificante que estaba firmado por mi tutor avisando que estaba enfermo y solo asistiría este día para saber cómo iban a estar mis calificaciones…

Lo único que falta es reunirme con Rin para saber cómo engañaremos al maldito de Kaito

(Rin POV)

Avisaron a la clase por que Miku iba a faltar así que pensé *Len hizo un buen trabajo*, pero Kaito no estaba muy convencido ya que si ella hubiera tenido un viaje, le hubiera avisado, para que la acompañara al aeropuerto como siempre, el seguía insistiendo en que algo andaba mal, así que le dije que lo invitaba a mi casa para que pudiéramos ver si nos podíamos comunicar con Miku y saber en realidad que estaba ocurriendo…

*EN RECREO*

(Len POV)

Tuvimos que entrar otra vez a los baños de chicas para platicar a solas, así que nos metimos por nuestra cuenta, primero entro Rin y después entre yo acompañado de una tal Meiko, a la cual corrí después de que pudiera pasar…

-¿Cómo engañaremos a kaito?- le pregunte rápidamente, para poder salir de la escuela rápido e ir con Miku-.

-Le dije que fuera a mi casa para que platicáramos con miku por teléfono…- me respondió, pero yo la interrumpí-.

-Pero eso empeorara las cosas, ahora que me estoy ganando a miku- le conteste preocupado-.

-No, ya lo planee todo… cuando este en mi casa, tratare de seducirlo, tú le diras que la quieres mucho y que le permitirás decirle a su novio que esta bien, la comunicaras con el teléfono y ella escuchara toda nuestra conversación en la cual yo planeo que kaito caiga rendido a mis pies, sentirá tanto rencor hacia mi amor que se olvidara de él y en esas circunstancias te abrirá su corazón- decía con un tono muy convencedor- *eso suena fácil, pero me preocupa como lo tome Miku-.

-No se… - respondí preocupado -no quiero hacerla sufrir-.

-¿La amas?- me pregunto

-Obvio, más que a mi vida-

-Pues ella será feliz contigo y tú con ella, solo hay que hacer unos pequeños sacrificios- decía con una gran sonrisa Rin-.

-Está bien- *todavía no confió en esta mujer tan loca, pero amo tanto a miku…*-.

(Miku POV)

Hace mucho que no duermo así -bostezo- que bien… espera no tengo camisa, pero no creo que neko sea capaz… me pare y como puede trate de caminar hacia la cama que se supone que estaba Neko, como tengo vendados los ojos no pude ver si el estaba acostado, entonces comencé con mis manos a inspeccionar el lugar… neko no está… me puse muy nerviosa y comencé a alterarme y gritar, pensando que neko, me había violado o algo por el estilo… no… no… no. Escucho que alguien llega corriendo.

-Señorita ¿está bien? -Me decía Mikuo preocupado-

-lo abraso- Mikuo, neko no está y estoy en ropa interior y parece que ayer se aprovechó de mi -comienzo a llorar mientras lo abrasaba cada vez más fuerte-.

-Señorita no se preocupe… él se fue a la escuela… -abrasándome- la camisa que utilizo para dormir es la de su uniforme, por lo tanto él se la quitó para irse-.

-¿Enserio? -mientras le mostraba a Mikuo, una de mis mejores sonrisas- gracias Mikuo, por ayudarme a entender-.

(Len POV)

Compre mucha ropa para mi amada, y ahora estoy hacia mi casa, pero cual era mi sorpresa que al entrar al cuarto de miku, encontré a Mikuo abrasando a mi amada…

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – dije enojado y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Mikuo-

-¡Neko¡ - grito feliz miku mientras se soltaba de Mikuo y salto hacia a mí, yo la abrase y cargue- no me vuelvas a abandonar… -llorando- no sé como pero me he acostumbrado a ti-.

-¿De qué hablas mi amada princesa? –Acariciando el suave cabello de Miku- Sería un tonto si te abandonara… -Secándole las lágrimas, que a pesar de tener un pañuelo cubriendo sus ojos, salían lagrimas rebeldes hacia su hermoso rostro-.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer… -miku se puso muy roja y trato de soltarse del abrazo- por cierto -gritando- ¡salgan de aquí! No tengo ropa-.

-no puede evitar mirarla pervertida mente- te compre ropa *¬* -hemorragia nasal-

-Lo siento… pero Mikuo ¿me ayudas a ponerme algo? -buscándolo con las manos-

-No te preocupes Mikuo,-dije- desayuna yo le ayudo a mi princesa -tomando a miku de una mano-Está bien señorito -respondió Mikuo- *por mí no había problema*- saliendo del cuarto-.

-Princesa ¿Qué quiere ponerse? Traje vestidos y shorts-.

-Neko lo que sea está bien… -Miku me tomo del cuello y me empezó a decir- me preocupe mucho cuando no te encontré, pensé que me habías abandonado, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada, no sé bien porque reaccione así…-.

-No te preocupes mi princesa siempre estaré con usted, aunque tú no lo notes, aparte ya lleve mi justificante a la escuela así que me quedare todos los días posibles hasta que te enamores tanto como yo… -Colocándole un vestido color rosa, hasta la rodilla, al estilo muy campirano, pero hermoso-.

-Neko… lo siento pero yo ya tengo mi novio formal…-.

- Eso lo entiendo- triste- ¿Qué tal y si le hablamos? Para que no se preocupe…

(Kaito POV)

No me agrada la idea de ir a la casa de Rin, ella se me a insinuada varias veces, pero yo amo a Miku y siempre la rechazo, pero por mas que esto suceda Rin es muy persistente y no se dara por vencida; por el momento lo único que me preocupa es no poder comunicarme con Miku, estoy muy preocupado, hoy en la clase dijeron, que faltaría por un viaje de negocios, pero se me hace muy raro ya que ella siempre me pide que la acompañe al aeropuerto siempre que tiene que salir; pase a comprar rosas para llevarlas a casa de Rin, no me gusta, pero un buen caballero hace esos pequeños detalles… no aguanto más, solo quiero a Miku y besarla tan apasionadamente para saber que ella muy pronto será mi mujer.

(Rin POV)

Kaito llego con rosas a mi casa, como todo buen caballero, por esos detalles yo me enamore de el, yo veré como lo puedo seducir, así que por esta ocasión use un piyama casi transparente que consistía en un short muy pequeño y una blusa muy pegada, para que mi amado note que soy hermosa y tengo una excelente figura…

-¿En dónde crees que este mi amiga?- sentándome a un lado de el en un sillón-.

-No se… trate de llamarla, pero su celular parece que está apagado.-

-Yo igual me he tratado de comunicar, -me trate de acercar cada vez más a él, pero no se percató de que ya estaba muy pegada a el- pero nada de nada -empezando a tocarle la rodilla-.

-No se… estoy preocupado, siento que algo malo le paso…-.

-No te preocupes… -comencé a abrasarlo- ella está bien -poniendo al teléfono a miku- tal vez esto te calme- me acerque un poco más, hasta que le di un beso-.

-*Por shock no pude hacer nada, pero sentía que quería morir, por mi educación no pude aventarla, así que comencé a tomarla de sus caderas tratando de quitármela*-

-*Ya lo tengo*- mmm… kaito veamos esos pectorales que tanto has trabajado… -Colgó el teléfono-

-Empujándola, levantándose, quitando el horrible sabor de su boca- no… -Enojado- se supone que eres amiga de mi amada y eres una chica decente, yo no te quiero y no quiero volverte a ver en la vida -salió corriendo de mi casa-

No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder, yo lo amo y el me deja por una basura como Miku -enojada- ya que Len y ella se están llevando bien, encontrare la forma de hacerles una mala jugada, solo quiero que Kaito se dé cuenta de que yo soy mil veces mejor que esa idiota…

(Miku POV)

Neko me comunico con mi novio para que supiera que estoy bien pero al contestar el teléfono, pude escuchar como mi amiga y mi prometido estaban entregándose en cuerpo y alma; yo creí que Kaito me era fiel, me amaba… -Llorando- no puede ser, como fui tan tonta para pensar eso…

-¿Estás bien princesa? –Abrasándome y tocándome el rostro- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Neko -trate de abrasarlo, aunque es un poco difícil pues después de todo tengo las manos atadas- mi novio me engaña con mi mejor amiga-.

-Lo siento mucho… -Dándome un beso en la frente-.

-Neko… quiero dormir y olvidar todo lo ocurrido… -Empezando a forcejear para intentar zafarse de las vendas de sus manos-.

Len: Princesa, debe estar incomoda… -Desatándome de las vendas- la llevare a su cama– cargándome hacia mi cama-.

-¡Gracias! -sobándome las manos- pero… no quiero que tú me abandones… no soportare más saber que nadie en este mundo me quiere…-.

-Princesa, yo no sé qué aria si usted se alejara de mi…-.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo por esta noche? – comencé a sonrojarme *¿por qué?* me preguntaba, pero al saber que mi secuestrador se preocupa y mortificaba por mí, me hacía muy feliz-

-Estoy a tus órdenes…- se acostó a mi lado-.

-Eran muy incomodas esas vendas… -decía mientras sobaba mis manos- pero ahora puedo hacer esto -comencé a tocarle el rostro- neko… tienes un muy bonito rostro-.

-Gracias - sonrojándose- princesa usted también es muy bella-.

-No digas tonterías,-dije mientras trataba de ocultar mi leve sonrojo- mejor vamos a dormir…

-Lo que usted ordene- me decía, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y me abrasaba muy fuerte-.

-Muy roja- Buenas noches… -Me quede dormida muy rápido-

(Len POV)

Me asegure de que Miku estuviera dormida, no puedo creer lo que le hice, me duele mucho verla de esa manera, desde que la conocí me prometí tratarla bien y nunca hacerla llorar y ahora por mis caprichos ella sufre ~neko, te quiero~ decía Miku entre sueños, yo solo me limite a acariciar su hermoso cabello, mientras intentaba no besarla, la miraba dormir, tan tranquila, esa hermosa chica, tan perfecta, tan inocente….


	5. ¿Entonces tu eres?

Muajajaja ahora sip, bueno no… no subiré el lemon, hasta después, ¡perdónenme!

Subiré (si puedo) 2 capítulos más este dia, en el siguiente Les juro que si subo lemon ¿vale? Subiré en fic que se me vino a la cabeza hoy a la 7:00 a.m J me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dijeran si les gusto…

Bueno sin más que decir, dejo que lean este capítulo…

Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

¡Ha! Se me avía olvidado: ¡Las lolis dominaran al mundo! Ese fue mi grito de guerra.

(Len POV)

Desperté y vi lo más hermoso del mundo… Miku estaba dormida entre mis brazos, yo podía sentir su terca piel y ese aroma tan característico de ella, parecía un sueño, pero no… esta noche dormimos juntos, ella se ve tan inocente entre sueños… pero ala ves tan cautivadora y sexi… no, concéntrate, no puedo hacerla mía a la fuerza, no ahora no.

Sentí que ella se aferraba cada vez más a mi ¿tendrá una pesadilla? Pero me alegro saber que no era así…

-Buenos días – decía mientras me abrasaba- ¿disculpa te incomoda si me quedo abrasada de ti por el momento?-.

-No mi princesa- le respondí, apretándola más hacia mi pecho- no me incomoda-.

-Está bien… -me decía mientras escondía su rostro entre las cobijas y yo pude notar que ella está un poco ¿sonrojada?-

Yo sentía como mi ser deseaba cada vez más el cuerpo de Miku, como cada hormona se alborotaba al tener pensamientos sucios, en ese momento yo podía inhalar su aroma ese aroma tan adictivo, mejor que cualquier droga… en ese momento comencé a acariciarle su cabello, mientras con otra mano yo rodeaba su cintura, me pareció increíble que ella me diera el permiso para hacer ese acto.

(Miku POV)

No sé por qué pero al estar en los brazos de neko sentía como todo el odio y la tristeza se iban y sentía algo muy cálido recorriendo cada parte de mis ser, no sé por qué pero me molestaba pensar que me tendría que ir de sus brazos… pero por el momento quería disfrutar de esa protección.

El empezó a rodearme con su brazo mi cintura, ese acto no me incomodo, podría decirse que hasta me agrado, pero no puede ser… tengo que saber quién es el chico que desde que me abraso para secuestrarme hasta ahorita me ha demostrado que me ama.

-Neko – dije un poco sonrojada- necesito bañarme-.

-Te quitare las vendas de los pies… así podrás hacerlo sola- quitándome las vendas cuidadosamente- … solo te llevare al baño

-Está bien… ¿Me podrías dar ropa?-.

-Aquí está –entregándome un vestido- también… -muy rojo- te compre también ropa interior

-Gracias –le dije empezando a rodear el cuello de neko con mis manos, un poco ruborizada- ya llévame al baño por favor-.

-*Como quisiera robarle un beso ahora mismo*- como guste princesa-.

*EN EL BAÑO*

-Solo dime en donde está la bañera… -dejando la ropa en una silla que encontré ¡gracias manitas!- después te llamare para que me ayudes a vestirme…

-La esperare afuera… -¿Que estoy haciendo mejor la espero adentro*- no, mejor aquí adentro, podría resbalarse y…

-Está bien… -le dije, mientras el me mostraba donde se encontraba la bañera y jabones- pero no mires-.

-*¡Qué bien!*- si princesa…-.

-Me empecé a quitarme la ropa, pero sentí como si alguien me mirara- ¡no mires¡ -le decía, mientras entraba a la tina- voy a cantar neko…

~Canción Magnet~

~Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón, para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión…~

-~Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel, roba de mis labios la tentación~- cantaba neko

-~Dulcemente rosaremos piel con piel, no olvidaras este fogoso amor, hazme de una vez sentir que esta pación no tendrá fin y no fue un error hacerte…~ me detuve cuando llegaban tres palabras que me hacían sentir muy extraña-

-Acercándose peligrosamente a Miku- ~Hacerte el amor…~ -¿ya termino señorita?- me decía neko-.

-Estoy sintiendo su respiración de neko- ahh… no… voltéate para que pueda salir… -*No debí cantar esa canción*- ya casi… -Poniéndome la ropa interior- ya… ya termine… ayúdame

-Si princesa, -me decía neko con un tono muy ¿seductor?- ¿puede acercarse más? Es que está muy mojado y no puedo pasar-.

-Está bien– por la vendita venda que tenía en los ojos me resbale provocando que callera en los brazos de neko- ¡ahh!… lo… siento- dije muy nerviosa-.

-No se preocupe fue un accidente -acercándose a los labios de miku-

-*Puedo sentir la respiración de neko… no, no debo*- perdóname –dije robándole un beso a mi secuestrador- ahh... lo siento -separándose de él- lo siento, eso fue inapropiado –me empecé a poner muy roja-

(Len POV)

-No, yo lo siento… -dije robándole un beso a miku, pero esta vez fue muy apasionado, comencé a rodear su cadera con mis manos, pero ella estaba en ropa interior, lo que provocó que empezará a besar su cuello, miku solo correspondía a la pasión, hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno nos separó-.

-Neko, no deberíamos jugar con fuego -me dijo muy, muy roja-.

-Cierto, vamos a cambiarte… -Muy apasionado- ya… ya termine de ponerte el vestido, salgamos…

-Aja… -me respondía escondiendo su rostro-.

-Miku creo que ya llego el momento de que sepas quien soy…- dije muy decidido-.

-¿Enserio? – Pude notar que miku estaba emocionada, curiosa, temerosa,-.

-Sí, pero prométeme que no te vas a espantar y trataras de escucharme-.

-Lo prometo…-.

-Vamos a ir a un lugar especial que prepare… -Tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia un jardín-.

-Está bien… -Sonrisa-

*EN ESE LUGAR*

-Retire una silla para que se siente Miku- siéntate aquí…

-¡Gracias!-sentándose- ¿En dónde estamos?

-Un jardín…-le di un collar, para prepararla a esos recuerdos- Toma esto

-Es… un collar con un ¿cascabel? –Curiosa- ¿para qué es?

-Empecé a contar toda la historia, desde que nos conocimos hasta el día en que ella se separó de mi- ¨¨Después de eso enferme gravemente lo cual hizo que recibiera clases en mi casa, hasta que logre reponerme pensando que tendría una oportunidad en el futuro contigo… regrese a estudiar y me di cuenta de que si antes me acosaban ahora era peor… pero yo solo jugaba con las niñas, haciendo lo que yo quisiera… pero mi mente y corazón solo pertenece a ti, mi amada verde aqua.¨¨

- Miku empezó a llorar pues recordó todo lo acontecido- entonces eres… ¿mi Len? –Decía mientras apretaba fuertemente mi mano-

-Quite cuidadosamente la venda que tenía en los ojos mi amada-Sí, soy Len…-.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para no darme cuenta? ¿Cómo…? –Decía Miku muy exaltada- ¿Por qué me secuestraste?-.

-No eres estúpida –tome una de sus manos y la bese para tranquilizarla- te secuestre para que te fueras acordando poco a poco de mí, yo sabía que me habías olvidado y que no te interesaba, pero no podía vivir sabiendo que no era yo quien te hacia feliz –empezó a hablar un poco asustado por la reacción que tendría Miku al saber nuestro plan- …sobre lo de tu novio Kaito… fue una trampa de Rin para que dejaras a Kaito y ella se aprovechara de la situación… lo siento, no quería que sufrieras al llevar acabo ese plan… -decía muy desesperado cuando de pronto Miku puso uno de sus dedos en la comisura de mis labios-.

-Llorando- Te olvide porque no quería que sufrieras, yo pensé que me habías olvidado, mis padres murieron en un accidente, no podía darme el lujo de pensar en lo que quería… en que te quería, pero ahora que estamos juntos, no quiero alejarme de ti otra vez-.

-Te prometo que nunca nos separaremos otra vez… -me levante de mi asiento y empecé a abrasarla-.

-No has cambiado en nada… sigues siendo un conquistador… - dijo Miku mirando mis ojos, mientras que yo sentía que todo el odio y dolor que fui adquiriendo al pasar de los años, desaparecía al saber que Miku me amaba tanto como yo-.

-Y tú sigues siendo hermosa… ¿o no? –dije con una sonrisa burlona-

-Deja de jugar -haciendo pucheros-.

-Te ves más hermosa enojada –acercándome más hacia los labios de Miku- dame un beso de buenos días…

(Miku POV)

-Mmm? -dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios- ya… ¿algo más que quiera el señorito? -Dije con sarcasmo-.

-No se… tantos años y no sabes besar – me respondió Len con tono burlón-.

-¿Cómo que no se besar? He tenido tantos novios y cada uno me enseño como besar – dije tratando de hacerlo enojar-.

-¿Qué? –dijo Len abrasándome más fuerte- Miku Hatsune tu eres mía y nada más mía –celoso-

-Jajajaja era broma -notando los celos de len- el único que me puede enseñar a besar, es mi adorado neko-.

-Mmm… ¿qué tal si empezamos las clases? -acercándose hacia mi boca, con una gran sonrisa picarona-.

-No- sonrisa-

-¿Por qué? -parecía un niño al que le quitaron un dulce-

-Tengo hambre… -Sonó mi estómago-

-Está bien- triste-.

-¿Por qué tan triste?- pregunte al ver la cara de Len-.

-Es que espere mucho tiempo para tenerte… y mañana regresaremos a la escuela, tendremos que esconder nuestra relación…-

-Jajajaja no cambias amor… tú y yo nunca nos separaremos -mostrándole una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera- me mudare a tu casa-.

-¿Enserio? -con mirada de borreguito a medio morir-.

-Si… pero, tengo que terminar con Kaito… -Con vos llorosa-

-¿Lo sigues amando?- me pregunto con un tono preocupado-.

-Me quede en silencio, no sabía que responderle a Len-

-Toma es tuyo… -entregándome el cascabel-.

-¿Me lo puedes poner?-

-Si… -Colocándolo en mi cuello, mientras que yo sentía como el respiraba muy cerca de mí- no puedo aguantar más -susurro en mi oído-.

-Querido… yo tampoco puedo aguantar más -sonido de estómago- tengo hambre-.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos aquí?- me dijo con una cara de decepción mientras yo me reía, al ver la cara de mi amado-.

(Len POV)

Llame a Mikuo y nos trajo hamburguesas con mucho puerro, hablamos de todo lo que hemos hecho durante todo este tiempo, hasta que terminamos y decidimos ir a nuestro cuarto…

-Amor…- me decía Miku-.

-¿Sí? –preocupado-.

-¿Sigues siendo mi neko?-

-¡Claro! Tu seguirás siendo mi princesa… y si quieres te amarro a la cama *¬*… digo las manos-

-Está bien… -Ruborizada- me refiero a la parte de neko si obvio… pero hay algo que todavía me preocupa…-.

-¿Qué es princesa?-.

-¿Y si kaito me quiere besar? –Preguntaba Miku un poco alterada- ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde lo termino?

-No te preocupes… no permitiré que te suceda algo malo, y pronto lo terminaras para que formalicemos nuestra relación- respondí muy seguro-

-¡Te amo Len!- decía mi amada mientras me abrasaba-.

-¡Yo igual te amo!-.

-¿Quieres empezar las clases? – me preguntaba mi princesa con tono picaron-.

-Como usted ordene… -Acercándome a Miku-

Miku se aferró de mi cuello y yo empecé a besarla, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, ese sabor a miel que me embriagaba, empecé a acariciar su espalda, mientras ella metía su mano en mi camisa acariciando mi pecho, haciendo que los dos nos apresuráramos y yo pude entrar en su ser con mi lengua en el momento que encontré un orificio en sus dientes, haciendo que hubiera una danza sensual y caótica en nuestras bocas…

-L-en… len para…- decía Miku jadeante-.

-¿No te gusto?- preguntaba preocupado-.

-Si… pero no debemos-.

-Está bien…-.

Nos separamos y sentamos en la cama, comenzamos a hacernos cosquillas mientras recordábamos esos momentos tan lindos que vivimos en la secundaria

-Jajajaja ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la azotea y nos caímos, por andar jugando?-

-Sí, caíste sobre mi… jajajaja- le respondía mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello-.

-Ya es tarde ya hay que dormir, para mañana ir a la escuela…-.

-Pero antes hay que cenar… ¿Qué se te antoja princesa?-.

-¡Helado!... de puerro- decía Miku muy feliz-.

-Está bien… iré a buscarlo… -saliendo del cuarto-.

-No te tardes… tal vez después juguemos un poco -con tono picaron-.

-No cambies de idea –dije muy feliz- regreso corriendo…

(Miku POV)

Estoy muy feliz de que al fin pude estar con mi amado… con Len, pero yo aún siento algo asía Kaito, él fue quien me robo mi primer beso, él fue quien me ha apoyado siempre, yo… lo que siento por el…

*toc-toc*

-Ya llegue… ¿me guardaste un poco de diversión? –me decía Len con tono picaron-.

-Eh… ¿de qué hablas?-.

-De las travesuras que íbamos a hacer-.

-Está bien -con voz sexi- acércate…-.

-Está bien… lo que usted ordene… -Olvido dejar el helado el helado-

-Tome un poco de helado y lo puse en la nariz de Len- ¡ahora vamos a comer!-.

-Jajajaja me engañaste-.

-¿Pues qué pensabas?-.

-Nada… ahora me toca hacer una travesura -toma un poco de helado, lo pone en mi cuello y lo lame-.

-Deja de hacer eso… -sonrojada- o me tocara hacer una travesura…-.

-Adelante-.

-Está bien tú lo pediste… pero antes cierra los ojos… -Tome un poco de helado y lo pose en los labios de Len-.

-Hasta ahora me agrada tu travesura- decía Len con una sonrisa-.

-Espera un momento, todavía no termino -tomando los dos vasos de helado- ahora no te voy a dar helado -corriendo-.

-Eres una tramposa -tratando de capturarme-

-¿Crees que me vas a alcanzar? Soy una de los mejores atletas de nuestra escuela- decía mientras corría como loca, para que Len no me alcanzara-.

-Pero olvidas que yo también... –en un descuido que tuve Len me alcanzo y me acorralo en la cama-.

-Está bien, me atrapaste… ¿Cuál será mi castigo?-.

-Dándome un pequeño beso- tu castigo será… que mañana no me vas a ver hasta que lleguemos a casa…-.

-¿Qué? Que malo… ¿no me vas a ver ni en recreo?… -Con cara de perrito-.

-Bueno… -con sonrisa- si no puedes vivir sin mi…-.

-No… sabes que olvídalo, estará Kaito para consolarme…-.

-¿Qué? -celoso- no… tú eres solo mía-.

-Si solo tuya… -respondí dándole otra vez un beso apasionado- hay que dormir…. Mañana nos espera un duro día…-.

-Está bien… -me respondía Len un poco desanimado por la idea-.

(Len POV)

Miku se acostó y me invito a dormir con ella, yo accedí gustoso, nos acomodamos de modo que yo pudiera abrasarla, ella se sonrojo mucho y yo solo sonreí al ver la hermosa cara de mi amada en ese estado, me sentía muy feliz. Luego ella comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, mientras que yo solo sonreía, poco a poco Miku se quedó dormida, así que la acomode, le di un pequeño beso en la frente y empecé a sonrojarme al pensar que Miku prácticamente es mía, me empezó a ganar el sueño, estaba preocupado porque Rin no me ha vuelto a hablar, eso significa que Kaito se dejó seducir por ella o que está planeando algo para separarme de Miku, pero con el amor que tengo hacia ella… todo lo que tenga que enfrentar, me parece bien…


	6. ¿Celos?

Por fin! Yop molestando al mundo...

Subi el tan esperado lemon el cual dedico a Miku Hatsune 123456 y a lalamaria21

Otra vez mi grito de guerra ¡las lolis dominaran al mundo! Jajaja espero que les guste el lemon, me esforcé mucho, espero muchos comentarios ¿vale? Bueno… si mañana no subo algo, llamen a la policía y una ambulancia pues probablemente moriré de una hemorragia nasal…

Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

(Len POV)

Empecé a despertarme y no vi a Miku… entre en desesperación y me levante a buscarla, pero cuando me di cuenta, ella estaba desvistiéndose para bañarse…

-Buenos días neko – me saludaba Miku con una sonrisa-.

-No me has dado mi beso de buenos días…- le dije mientras me acercaba más hacia ella-.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar… -Miku puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo en su cintura, nos dimos un beso lleno de ternura y amor- tengo que crecer más…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Me tengo que poner en puntitas para besarte…-.

-Así como estas eres perfecta y lo del beso se puede arreglar -la cargue y le robe otro apasionado beso-.

-Salte Len… -me decía muy sonrojada- me tengo que bañar…

-¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? -con tono picaron-

-Salte neko –me dijo con una mirada de *te voy a golpear si no te sales*-… y prepárame ropa, que aquí no está mi uniforme…-.

-Está bien -como niño regañado-.

-Jajajaja -metiéndose a bañar-

~Minutos después~

-¿Puedo pasar? Vengo a dejar tu ropa- le preguntaba a Miku-.

-Está bien, pero no veas-.

-Ya te he visto… cuando te tenía prisionera-.

-¿Prisionera? Nunca estuve prisionera, estoy aquí porque quiero… ahora voltéate porque me voy a poner mi ropa interior-.

-¿Te ayudo? -en forma burlona-.

-No –sonrisa pícara- si no, no va a ver premio en la noche…

-¿Qué tipo de premio?- pregunte un poco intrigado-.

-Uno que solo tú puedes tener… -Terminando de vestirse- ok ya termine… ¿en tu cuarto hay plancha?-.

-Si… -empecé a quitarme la ropa-

-Ok, planchare tu uniforme y vendré a dejártelo- me decía mi amada con una hermosa sonrisa-.

-Lo puede hacer la mucama… -Metiéndome en la bañera-

-No, no lo ara mejor que tu novia…-

-Cierto…- no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario-.

(Miku POV)

-Bueno, me voy -llegue busque la plancha y prepare el uniforme mientras hablaba con Mikuo que nos había llevado el desayuno-.

-Parecemos casados…- decía Len en voz alta – ¡soy feliz!-

-Voy a pasar a dejarte la ropa, apúrate para que desayunemos…-.

-¿No quieres ayudarme?- me pregunta Len muy sonrojado-.

-No- le dije mientras salía-.

-Jajajaja era broma-.

-Te espero en el cuarto… -Saliendo del baño…-

*MINUTOS DESPUES*

-Ya termine… -decía mi amor saliendo del baño- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Nos trajeron tortas de plátano, con refresco de puerro o jugo de naranja… lo que prefieras…-

-Me das un refresco de puerro por favor…-

-Está bien… -Pasándole un refresco, mientras comía una torta- ya me voy…-.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntaba preocupado-.

-No puedo llegar contigo y tengo que convencer a los directivos de que me dejen asistir por hoy con ropa casual…-.

-Está bien… pero que te lleve Mikuo…-.

-Claro… -Entrando en el baño- me voy a lavar los dientes…

-¿Y mi beso de despedida?-

-¿Y los de esta mañana?- preguntaba desde la puerta del baño-.

-No cuentan… aparte este es de buena suerte…-.

-Te lo daré si nos vemos en la escuela… -Terminando de lavarme los dientes- ya me voy, bye~

-Está bien… no puedo esperar más para verte -tomando un poco de refresco de puerro-.

-Claro, Mikuo -tomándolo de la mano- adiós Len –sonriéndole-.

Nos fuimos Mikuo y yo en la limosina de Len, íbamos platicando mientras me preguntaba cosas como de… Cuándo conocí a Len, en donde vivo, si me voy a quedar en la casa de Len… etc.

-Señorita…-

-¿Mande?...-

-¿Quiere que la lleve adentro de la escuela?- me preguntaba Mikuo un poco sonrojado-.

-¡Me encantaría!-

-Permítame… -Salió de la limosina, abrió mi puerta, me toma de la mano, y nos dirigimos a la dirección-

*EN LA DIRECCION*

-Señor director… pido permiso para asistir por hoy, en ropa casual-.

-¿Por qué no trae el uniforme?-.

-Me fui de viaje… y no estuve en mi casa… vine a la escuela en cuanto llegue… por eso…-.

-Está bien señorita…-.

-¡Gracias! -sonrisa encantadora-

-Apúrese si no quiere faltar la primera hora…-.

*en dirección al salón*

-¡Gracias Mikuo! -dándole un beso en la mejilla-.

-Si me va a despedir así… -sonrojo- diario la vengo a dejar…-.

-Jajajaja eres súper lindo… te quiero… -Sonrisa-.

-Yo… -sonrojo- también la quiero, bueno adiós señorita-.

-Adiós -entre al salón-

-¡Miku! ¿En donde te habías metido…?- me preguntaba Kaito mientras me abrasaba-.

-Hola Kaito -sonrisa cautivadora- estuve de viaje…-.

-¡hola miku! –me saludaban Luka y Gakupo- Guau~ hoy te vez más hermosa de lo común

-*malditos… como se atreven a decir tales cosas de miku, pero ellos no la invisto como yo…* pensaba Len-.

-¡Hola miku! –me saludaba Rin con una sonrisa tierna-

-Hola- *después de todo si Rin no hubiera convencido a Len de secuestrarme no hubiera vuelto a ver a mi amado* saludando de beso a Rin-.

-Amor… todavía tenemos una cita pendiente… -me decía Kaito con voz picarona-

-Ah… etto… -Mirando a len, mientas el me hacía señas de que le dijera que si-.

-¡Claro! ¿En recreo lo hablamos?- le respondí a Kaito-.

-¡Sí! -abrasándome de la cintura-

-Jajajaja me da gusto verlos a todos… -dándoles un abraso- pero… debemos sentarnos porque si no nos van a regañar-.

-¡Sí! -sentándose en sus respectivos lugares-.

(Len POV)

Miku y kaito van a tener una cita… me siento un poco raro al saber eso, pero yo sé que ella me ama… en toda la clase no la pasamos mandando miradas y sonriéndonos, mientras le decía que en recreo nos veíamos en la azotea… hasta que tocaron y por supuesto me fui antes para preparar mi sorpresa.

(Miku POV)

Tocando para recreo me dirigía a la azotea pero… mi novio Kaito me detuvo…

-¡Miku! –Tomándome kaito de la cintura- vamos a hablar sobre nuestra cita…-.

-¡Claro! -*me matara Len*-

-Ven vamos a la azotea-

-No –gritando, pude notar una mirada muy curiosa en Kaito- Es que tengo frio y ando en vestido…-.

-Es cierto…. -Mirándome de reojo- ¡te ves muy guapa¡

-¡Gracias! -sonrojo- Mejor vamos a esas mesas -apuntando a unas mesas del patio-.

*en las mesas*

-Saliendo de la escuela tendremos nuestra cita, iremos a mi casa ¿esta bien?-

-Está bien…-.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe y doy gracias a dios por que regresaste con bien, ¡te amo!-.

-*Amo a Len, pero también siento algo hacia kaito, descubriré que debo hacer*- yo… igual te amo- me di cuenta de que Kaito me quería besar, quiero… responder a su beso… pero lo seria infiel a Len- amor tengo que ir con el director a arreglar unas cosas… ¿me perdonas este recreo? -cara tierna-.

-Claro pues, serás mía toda esta tarde…-.

-¡Adiós amor!-.

*en la azotea*

-Perdón por hacerte esperar… - le decía un poco agitada a Len que me estaba esperando sentado-.

-No te preocupes, te he esperado muchos años, sería raro que no te esperara unos minutos- me contestaba mientras me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa típica de el-.

-sonrisa- ahora… ¿en que nos quedamos esta mañana? –le decía con voz seductora-

-¿Te lo recuerdo? No ha sido muy buena en mis clases… tendrá que volver a repasar lo aprendido -con sonrisa picarona-.

-He sido una mala niña… -Acercándome a Len- pero el maestro neko me va a recordar todo ¿verdad? -poniendo mi dedo en sus labios-.

-*No te dejes llevar…* -no, serás castigada severamente en tu casa… pero ahora solo se sentara a ver el paisaje conmigo

-Está bien -haciendo pucheros-

-Jajajaja no me imagine que te enojarías por un beso…-.

-Si… lo que digas… ¿no te recuerda esto a la secundaria?-.

-Si… pero esta vez no te dejare escapar… -Tomando mi mano- y… ¿Qué te dijo kaito?

-Ha si… no voy a ir a casa esta noche…-.

-¿Por qué? –celoso-.

-Voy a pasar la tarde con Kaito… y no quiero que sospeche de nuestra relación, quiero cortarlo pero no de esa manera pues él es una persona muy buena…-

-Está bien -triste- ¿pero puedo ir yo a tu casa?-.

-Eso me aria muy feliz… pero… si Kaito te ve, va a hacer un escándalo tremendo-.

-No me importa -haciendo pucheros-.

-No pensé que te afectaría tanto una noche…-.

-Bueno… te llamare-.

-Está bien -dándole un beso tierno, pero duro mucho-

-Ah… tengo una sorpresa para ti… -me dijo Len sacando un dije de cascabel-.

-¿Para qué es?- pregunte hasta que vi que mi amado había sacado mi celular- ¿Tú tenías mi celular?

-Sí, -entregándomelo con el dije ya puesto- me gustó mucho para tu para tu celular-.

-¡Gracias! –Tomándolo- te amo… pero ya me tengo que ir…

-¿Tan pronto?- triste-.

-Sí, si no Kaito va a buscarme y no quiero preocuparlo más…-.

-triste- adiós… amor-.

-Adiós -saliendo-.

(Len POV)

Yo conozco perfectamente a Miku y me puedo dar cuenta que ella siente algo más hacia Kaito, pero… no me lo quiere decir, esta noche hablare con ella, aunque no quiera… voy a ir a su casa.

(Miku POV)

Salí corriendo para encontrar a kaito, lo busque por el salón, las mesas en donde platicamos, la cafetería, pero nada de nada hasta que sentí que alguien me abrasaba…

-¡Miku! –Abrasándome- estas helada…-.

-Si…- frotando mis manos-.

-Toma -dándome su sweater del uniforme-

-Gracias amor…-.

-Te noto distante… ¿ya no me amas?-.

-Claro que te amo… -Sonrisa tierna-.

-¿Te puedo dar un beso?-.

-Claro… -*No, no debo… yo amo a len*-.

(Kaito POV)

Estrechándola más hacia mi cuerpo, empecé a besarla muy apasionadamente y ella correspondió al ritmo que llevaba, mis brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura por puro instinto, sujetando firmemente su abdomen contra el mío, mientras que los brazos de ella estaban inmóviles sobre mi cuello, los dos nos besábamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de eso, hasta que el oxígeno nos hizo romper ese apasionado beso…

-Kaito… -Con un pequeño suspiro- no deberíamos…

-Miku -con muy poco aire- te amo -y seguimos besándonos, yo reclamaba ese sabor de Miku, hasta que sonó la campana, afortunadamente nadie nos vio sino habría problemas por las acciones indecorosas que cometimos en el instituto-.

-Miku comenzó a jugar con mi cabello- amor hay que irnos… no quiero perder más clases…

-Está bien amor…-

(Miku POV)

Terminaron las clases y me fui con kaito a su casa, no sin antes despedirme de mi Len y pedirle que no se preocupara, en la casa de Kaito el me pidió que lo esperara en un lugar que parecía ser su jardín…

-¡Que lindas!- murmuraba mientras observaba unas lindas rosas-.

-Pero no más lindas que usted…- me decía un chico muy alto de cabellera roja y un elegante traje negro-.

-Sonrisa- ¡Gracias! ¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es Akaito Shion –rojo- ¿Qué hace una hermosa señorita como usted aquí?-.

-Kaito le dio un golpe a Akaito- es mi novia, así que no la molestes- mirada desafiante-.

-Risa- ¡Que graciosos! Parecen gemelos-.

-Afortunadamente solo soy su primo…- decía el mientras ¿trataba de coquetear conmigo?-.

-Un primo que si no se va –amenazándolo- va a desaparecer de la tierra –decía Kaito-.

Akaito termino por quedarse con nosotros, así que yo estaba feliz, ya que con el ahí, no podía Kaito besarme… comimos en ese jardín mientras Kaito no dejaba de pelear con su primo… yo estaba muy divertida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Len, sacaba mi celular y miraba ese hermoso dije de cascabel, recordando a la persona que mas amo…

(Len POV)

Rin me llamo y me dijo que quería verme urgentemente, nos citamos en un parque cerca de la casa de ella, cuando llegue ella tenía ¿una sonrisa? Así que me sentí incomodo, no sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero estoy seguro de que es algo malo…

(Miku POV)

Akaito me pidió que tocara una canción en violín para ellos, así que accedí y empecé a tocar una canción que compuse hace poco tiempo a la que llame Bad Apple…

(Len POV)

Rin me dio un sobre y me pidió que viera lo que había adentro en mi casa, ella se fue no sin antes decir que disfrutaba mucho hacer esto… me dirigí hacia mi casa, me senté en mi cama y me preguntaba si estaba bien abrir ese sobre, ¿Qué ocurriría si lo abro? Bueno… creo que lo abriré…

(Miku POV)

Termine de tocar la canción y ambos me felicitaron, me gustaba mucho que reconocieran que era muy buena con el violín, pues en el pasado, era el peor instrumento que existía para mi… Kaito me abraso y me dio un pequeño beso, Akaito se tuvo que ir… ya que Kaito me ira a dejar a mi casa…

(Len POV)

Abrí el sobre y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar fotos de Kaito besando a Miku, pero lo peor no es eso, si no que Miku se veía feliz en ese momento, MALDITO KAITO, no podía aguantar más… Salí de mi cuarto, tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí con mucha velocidad asía la casa de Miku, entre muy cauteloso, aunque sabía que sus damas estaban de vacaciones…

(Miku POV)

Kaito fue muy caballeroso en todo momento, así que lo invite a entrar a mi casa, aunque sabía que mis damas estaban de vacaciones, no me sentía insegura ya que Kaito no me aria nada inadecuado; comimos un poco de pastel que compramos en el camino mientras reíamos, es ahí cuando me di cuenta de que amaba a Len y por Kaito solo siento amistad, ya que él es una gran persona, pero no tiene ese ser salvaje que tiene Len…

(Len POV)

Yo moría de celos, tenía ganas de salir y golpear fuertemente a Kaito, como lo odio…

(Miku POV)

Llego la hora de que Kaito se fuera así que lo acompañe a la puerta y ahí fue cuando el me tomo de una mano y me jalo asía el, empezó a besarme apasionadamente, mientras me acariciaba mi espalda, yo no quería besarlo ya que yo no lo amo, en un momento en el que Kaito se detuvo para tomar aire yo me aleje de él y le pedí cordialmente que se fuera, el no quería pero termine de convencerlo, ya me sentía un poco alivianada pero de pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba fuertemente de la cintura…

(Len POV)

Ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso, así que en cuanto vi que kaito se fue yo aproveche para tomar a Miku de las caderas, ella se asustó mucho, pues no sabía que yo estaba aquí, empecé a besarla muy apasionadamente, me extrañe que Miku no me respondiera así que pare para dejarla respirar y pude notar que tenía una expresión de temor ¿Por qué se deja besar por otro y no por mí? me enoje y empecé a besarla con mucha fiereza, mis manos comenzaron a bajar hasta sus piernas, tomándola con más fuerza rosando mi pelvis con el suyo, cada una de mis células gritaba que la hiciera mía de una vez y sin nada de esfuerzo pude cargarla, sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente -Len detente- me decía Miku jadeante, pero eso asía que me enojara más, así que la lleve en brazos a un sillón que podía ver atrás suyo y con mis manos la despoje de sus prendas...

(Miku POV)

Len me sujeto muy fuerte y me dijo –no pude robarte tu primer beso, pero tomare algo mas-, yo no quería que mi primera vez fuera a la fuerza así que empecé a suplicar que me dejara en paz, pero él no accedía -¿Por qué Miku? ¿Que no te das cuenta de que te amo?- me decía mientras me recostaba en el sillón, quedando el arriba. Abandono mis labios y se dirigió hacia mi cuello. Los besos seguían iguales de hambrientos. Besaba y mordisqueaba con pasión, no solo mi cuello sino también el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mientras me besaba, sus manos recorrían toda la extensión de mis piernas, luego mis caderas, yo ya sabía que iba a hacer, no podía permitir que el me tomara aquí, en un sillón a la fuerza, así que comencé a gritarle que me soltara, pero no servía de nada ya que el empezaba a mordisquear mi ropa interior -dime que me amas- es lo único que el decía mientras no dejaba de besarme, así que trate de acercarme más y lo mordí de un hombro, haciendo que él me soltara y yo pode escapar a un baño que se encontraba cerca...

(Len POV)

Miku huyo de mis caricias eso hizo que me enojara más, se encerró en el baño y yo solo podía oír como lloraba y decía que era malo, así que no tuve más remedio que recargarme de la puerta y decirle lo que yo sentía.

-Lo siento Miku- dije mientras lloraba - es que te amo, te amo, y no me gusta verte tan feliz con el idiota de Kaito.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Len? -decía Miku mientras lloraba- si me amaras no me obligarías...

-!Miku¡- dije mientras golpeaba con los puños la puerta - no quería hacerte daño, yo te amo, pero no puedo controlarme al ver que eres feliz con los besos y caricias de otro hombre.

-Len, yo te amo- decía mi amada mientras salía del baño- y no sé qué paso cuando correspondí a los besos de Kaito, pero yo te amo y nunca amare a otra persona.

–Lo siento mucho…- estaba a punto de romper en llanto…- pero... tu... te estabas besando con Kaito y no lo podía permitir, no sé por qué me sentía así, yo... no quiero... admitir que tu todavía lo amas...

-¿Len?- Miku caminaba lentamente hacia mí, sentándose conmigo… luego tomó mi cara de modo que quedamos mirándonos directamente a los ojos- sabes que yo te amo, no tienes por qué estar celoso, porque tú y nadie más va a tenerme -decía dedicándome una tierna sonrisa, mientras secaba mis lágrimas con su mano- solo tu...

(Miku POV)

Yo amo a Len y no puedo soportar verlo de esta manera. Lo abrase y comencé a acariciar su cabello, el solo me pedía perdón mientras que ocultaba su mirada de la mía -Len- le dije, después tome su rostro y lo mire directamente a esos ojos tan hermosos, le di un beso muy tierno mientras que el solo me miraba y yo no pude resistirme a esa mirada.

(Len POV)

!Miku me ama¡ y con solo darme un beso así de cálido entendí perfectamente lo que seguía, así que empecé a besar su cuello, después lo lamí, provocando que Miku diera pequeños gemidos, así que la volví a recostar en ese sillón y comencé a lamer suavemente su estómago, haciendo que Miku dejara escapar un gemido ahogado, y comenzó a jadear así que no pude resistirme más... la volví a besar y comencé a meter mi lengua, explorando y saboreando ese nectar tan delicioso de su boca.

(Miku POV)

Los besos que me daba Len provocaban que me estremeciera, así que decidí no quedarme atrás e introduje una mano debajo de su playera, para acariciar su espalda, esa piel tan suave, pude sentir como los músculos de su espalda se contraen, pero eso llano era suficiente para mí, así que comencé a bajar mis manos en dirección al borde de sus pantalones y me decidí a quitárselos; mientras miraba a un muy apenado Len, cuando por fin pude quitarle la ropa, me detuve al ver a Len en boxes no pude evitar sonrojarme así que pare...

(Len POV)

Miku termino quitándome los pantalones, dejándome en boxes, todo marchaba bien hasta que se detuvo y podía ver que se cara estaba muy roja, así que solo sonreí al ver a la delicada e inocente chica que estaba debajo de mí, así que comencé de nuevo a darle placer a Miku, volví a su estómago mientras lo acariciaba y besaba gentilmente, sentí que su ropa interior me estorbaba así que la despoje completamente de todo y comencé a besar sus pechos, primero gentilmente, pero al ver la reacción de mi amada, al ver sus ojos nublados por el éxtasis comencé a lamer y mordisquear sus pechos, como si fuera un delicioso caramelo; ella puso sus manos en mi nuca mientras acariciaba mi cabello, eso era signo de que lo estaba haciendo bien...

(Miku POV)

Me sentía muy excitada al sentir las caricias de mi amado, pero decidí que no era yo la única que necesitaba placer así que comencé a lamer su abdomen asiendo que diera gruñidos, eso era buena señal, después me dedique a morder sus hombros y cada cm. de su piel, el empezó a jadear, así que baje mis manos hasta sus boxes y se los quite, pidiendo que me hiciera suya, en ese momento...

(Len POV)

Podía ver en los ojos de Miku que estaba lista para lo que venía así que me posicione arriba de ella y comencé a meter mi miembro erecto en ella, los movimientos comienzan suavemente, pues sabía que Miku aún era virgen -Me duele- decía mi amada entre gemidos, así que volví a besarla suavemente hasta que sentí las manos de ella en mi espalda -Mas- decía Miku, así que comencé a salir y entrar mas rápido, provocando que ella gimiera mi nombre -L-en...- entre gruñidos le pedí que dijera que era mía y ella lo hiso -soy solo... tuya- eso provoco que me excitara mas, así que llegue a mi limite y con mucho cuidado para no dañar a mi amada, salí de su interior y me corrí en el sillón, lo mismo pasaba con mi amada.

(Miku POV)

Después de lo que paso, yo ya no tenía fuerzas, pero mi amado me dio un beso muy dulce en la mejilla y me abraso contra su pecho jadeante, sentir su cálido cuerpo con el mío fue la experiencia más hermosa que he vivido, así que solo lo abrase con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y al instante me qu


	7. ¿Por que haces esto?

Ni~ perdón por el capítulo… se que está muy chiquito y que aparte lo subí tarde, es que mis padres me desconectaron el internet, pero ya se me fueron las ideas… espero que sea de su agrado, solo un capi más y lo subiré mañana muajajaja dejen comentarios… bye nye ¡Las lolis conquistaremos al mundo!

(Miku POV)

-Ehh?...– tallándome los ojos- tengo frio…

-No te preocupes- me decía una hermosa voz mientras me abrasaba.

-Mmm… ¡qué bien se siente!-

-¿Quieres que volvamos a repetir la travesura?- me preguntaba Len pícaramente.

-Nop, tengo que ir a bañarme-

-¿No quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- preguntaba mi amado mientras comenzaba a lamer suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja

-Len… es…ta bien...- en cuanto pronuncie eso, el me tomo en sus fuertes brazos y me dirigió la bañera, ahí me recostó mientras cubría su cuerpo con el mío y dejaba fluir la cálida agua.

(Len POV)

Yo estaba sobre mi Miku, desnuda eso hacía que aumentara mi deseo de poseerla, pero no quería que se asustara, así que comencé a lamer lentamente cada gota de agua que hay en su cuello, Miku empezaba a gemir levemente; después de zacearme con el exquisito cuello de ella comencé a besar apasionadamente sus labios, esos labios tan rojos y carnosos, que despertaba la lujuria que hay dentro de mí. Miku comenzó tímidamente a tocar mi lengua, eso hiso que me sintiera bien, pues el deseo que teníamos es mutuo; jamás pensé que solo un beso de mi amada me haría sentir en el paraíso.

(Miku POV)

Len comenzó a masajear mis pechos, el placer provocaba que mi espalda se arqueara. Nuestra respiración se hacía más entrecortada, nuestras pelvis se rosaban y pude notar que había provocado una erección en mi amado; así que comencé a tocar su miembro suavemente y empecé a escuchar pequeños gruñidos por parte de Len así que empecé a masajearlo más rápido mientras disfrutaba como gruñía –Miku… te amo- de pronto sentí como el miembro de Len me penetraba, provocando que un fuerte gemido saliera de mi boca, las embestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Los dos estábamos cubiertos por una capa de sudor, mientras el olor de nuestros cuerpos formaba una esencia exquisita. El orgasmo se aproximaba así que enrede mis brazos en su espalda mientras le clavaba mis uñas, al final él se vino en mi interior; abrí mis ojos y pude ver al chico más hermoso, sexi, romántico y perfecto de todo el mundo, mientras el me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa la cual siempre conseguía derretirme.

(Rin POV)

Me tengo que asegurar de que Miku no tenga un final feliz, en toda la noche no pude dormir, pensando que la muy estúpida tiene a Kaito y a Len; que ella siempre consigue lo que quiere; pero peor aún ella siempre me arrebata lo que yo quiero; así que me dirigí hacia la casa de Kaito y deje una carta firmada por Miku, citándolo en el parque…

Después de dejar el dichoso sobre, fui a la casa de Miku y deje un sobre con la firma de Kaito citándola en el parque; yo sabía que ella iba a asistir para cortarlo, pero tengo una mejor manera de que lo haga…

(Kaito POV)

Miku me dejo un sobre citándome en el parque en dos horas, esto se me hace muy sospechoso y raro; ya que Miku me habría hablado antes por celular para que nos viéramos… de cualquier forma voy a asistir… algo no concuerda, algo anda mal.

(Miku POV)

Me levante y le dije a Len que prepararía el desayuno, él me decía que no la estábamos pasando bien; pero yo no quería que hiciéramos esto, ya que seguía siendo la novia de Kaito… cheque el correo y de sorpresa había una carta de Kaito citándome en dos horas en el parque, me dolía pero hoy voy a cortar a Kaito.

-Amor ¿Dónde están las toallas?- preguntaba Len desde el baño.

-Junto al espejo esta un ropero, ahí encontraras- dije mientras me cambiaba y me dirigía a la cocina.

Prepare el desayuno que consistía en huevos con chorizo, le conté sobre lo sucedido a Len y me dijo que me acompañaba, yo insistí en que no; ya que esto lo tenía que resolver yo sola; aunque se me hiciera muy lindo de su parte que se preocupara pero estoy decidida; hoy mismo cortare a Kaito y no es por mi propio bien sino por el bien de Kaito, ya no quiero seguir engañándolo, eso no lo hace una buena persona.

(Rin POV)

Me quede en el parque esperando que los dos aparecieran, en mis manos sostengo un sobre negro, testigo de las atrocidades que Miku hiso con Len y que ahora separaría a Kaito del lado de esa maldita… solo faltaba media hora, estaba impaciente por ver la cara que pondría Miku al verme…

(Kaito POV)

Me dirigí dudoso al parque, no sabía si era una trampa o si en verdad Miku me quería ver. Solo quedaba esperar y ver que sucedía, pero muy en el fondo siento como si algo malo va a suceder, mientras estaba ahí podía sentir como algo o alguien me miraba con esos ojos tan llenos de rencor y odio, de seguro es mi imaginación…

(Miku POV)

Después de prometerle a Len muchas travesuras, me dejo ir con la condición de que lo cortara y regresara inmediatamente, sino el vendría a buscarme. Amo la parte celosa de Len, es una de las muchas cosas maravillosas que el posee.

Cuando por fin llegue pude ver a Kaito de lejos, sentado, mirando el cielo…

-¡Hola Kaito!- salude muy animada, después de todo yo quiero que él y yo sigamos siendo amigos

-Hola Miku- contesto muy triste y cabizbajo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-

-Bueno… los cite aquí solo por esto…- decía Rin mientras salía detrás de Kaito.

-¿Qué es esto Rin?- pregunto muy exaltado, sosteniendo un sobre color negro.

-Si quieres saberlo, solo ábrelo- Rin estaba muy feliz y miraba ansiosa la cara de Kaito

-¿Qué es esto?- me preguntaba Kaito muy confundido, enojado, exaltado, triste, mientras me mostraba unas fotos de Len y mías besándonos en la azotea.

-De eso te tengo que hablar…- iba a explicárselo cuando Rin me interrumpió.

-Ella es una zorra inmunda, que se acuesta con cualquiera que se le pone enfrente- gritaba Rin mientras miraba feliz la cara de Kaito muy confundida –Kaito, yo te amo ¿Por qué sufres con ¨esa¨ si me tienes a mí?

-Rin, te prohíbo que le hables así a Miku- gritaba Kaito, mientras salían lágrimas amargas de su rostro.

-Kaito…- dije mientras me acercaba y lo abrasaba –perdóname, pero no soy la indicada para ti. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor, que te amé, que te comprenda; yo no puedo hacer eso porque mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a mi adorable neko-

-Lo entiendo, yo te amo Miku; pero si no eres feliz a mi lado no te obligare- lloraba Kaito mientras escondía su cabeza entre mis brazos, Rin salió muy enojada y no vi hacia qué dirección; me quede un buen rato así con Kaito, el me pidió que no lo olvidara y que lo viera como amigo; un amigo que siempre iba a estar a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas…

-Te amo- decía Kaito mientras se retiraba…

(Rin POV)

Después de lo que Miku le hizo a Kaito, el la sigue amando y la perdona; no puedo más con esto ¡Te odio Hatsune! –Lloraba descontrolada- ¿Qué es esto? Me preguntaba a mí misma mientras me miraba en el espejo y podía notar que muchas lágrimas caían por mi rostro, yo no soy así, yo no lloro por cualquier cosa. Acelere mi auto, iba a mucha velocidad, cuando vi a Miku decidí que esta vez no se escapaba, ella no debía tener un final feliz… ella debía sufrir lo que yo sufro; ella debía morir.

(Miku POV)

Me dirigí hacia mi casa, si no mi adorado neko se iba a preocupar mucho; estaba muy concentrada pensando en donde estaba Rin, ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? Yo siempre estuve con ella y ella conmigo, nos juramos amistad eterna; se supone que éramos las mejores amigas, estaba cruzando la calle cuando veo un carro a toda velocidad y solo pode escuchar un sonido muy fuerte…


	8. ¿Que fue lo que ocurrio?

Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

(Rin POV)

Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Empezaba a abrir lentamente mis ojos, me dolía mucho todo mi cuerpo… quiero saber que pasa…

-Qué bueno…- sonreía Miku con una venda en la cabeza –ya despertaste Rin…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba muy exaltada y enojada, mientras trataba de levantarme, raramente mis piernas no me respondían…

-Bueno… fui un paciente- Miku se acercó a dejar unas flores en un florero amarillo que se encontraba a un lado mío –y ahora estoy acompañando a mi amiga…-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunte muy espantada…

-Bueno…- contestaba Miku mientras me servía un poco de jugo de naranja y me lo ofrecía

*FLASH-BACK*

-Miku… ¡cuidado!- gritaba Neru mientras empujaba a la verde aqua

Rin no quería lastimar a Neru, tampoco a Miku; ella estaba muy frustrada y no pensó bien las cosas, cuando escucho el grito de la otra rubia ella freno, ocasionando que se volcase su pequeño pero lujoso carro y estallara en llamas. Miku solo veía impactada el sorprendente accidente, mientras la demás gente corría a llamar a ambulancias y policías; Neru se encontraba desmallada sobre la verde aqua; las ambulancias llegaron y Miku quedo en shock, no podía hablar, ni moverse al ver que su amiga Rin había quedado completamente lastimada y desfigurada de sus piernas, ya que al momento de frenar; quiso escapar y su pies izquierdo quedo atrapado en la puerta ocasionando varias fracturas y quemadas en sus dos piernas al momento del accidente.

Neru y Miku estaban siendo atendidas para verificar que no tuvieran ningún golpe o lesión grave en su cuerpo; tardo mucho en despertar Akita pero se encontraba bien; Miku se lastimo la cabeza en poco al caer al piso, en el momento que la rubia la lanzo pero increíblemente no se había lesionado como los doctores esperaban, ellas dos fueron atendidas por Len y Kaito; que no dejaban de lamentarse por haber dejado a Rin cerca de las chicas, no sabían que ella fuera capaz de llegar a esos límites; a veces podía ser muy terca, rebelde, persistente, caprichosa, pero nuca demostró llegar a tener algún problema mental como para llegar a eso. Len lloraba alado de Miku culpándose mientras besaba cada parte de su rostro, la verde aqua trataba de calmarlo y convencerlo de que nunca fue su culpa, que nunca se hubieran imaginado que la pequeña Rin aria algo como esto. Kaito se encargaba de atender a Neru, mientras la trataba de hacer feliz, contándole pequeñas bromas y experiencia graciosas, para que no le dolieran sus manos; las que utilizo para proteger a su amiga verde aqua.

*FIN DEL FLASH-BACK*

(Miku POV)

Rin empezó a llorar desesperadamente, mientras jalaba los mechones dorados de su cabello; me pare y la abrase…

-¿Por qué Miku? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? si yo intente matarte- decía Rin mientras lloraba y comenzaba a pegarse ella misma en sus piernas.

-Porque eres mi amiga- contestaba mientras le daba un beso cálido en la mejilla de Rin, ella solo se quedó viéndome, trate de calmarla, hasta que seso su llanto me senté enfrente a ella.

-¿Por qué eres así? Solo te consigues problemas… como yo-

-Bueno… ¿qué sería de nosotros si no hubiera el miedo, rencor, ira…? todos esos sentimientos nos hacen humanos- sostuve la mano de Rin –y… también existe el amor, tolerancia, perdón… que compensa todo lo malo que puede llegar a sucedernos-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba Len muy espantado –escuche que alguien lloraba-

-No ocurre nada amor- dije mientras le miraba amorosamente

-Bueno…- decía una chica de cabellos cafés, mientras entraba a la habitación –señorita Rin es hora de que veamos cómo sigue…

La chica quito las sabanas de las piernas de Rin, dejando ver su pie izquierdo deforme y el derecho con muchas quemadas, los dos permanecían inmóviles; Rin miraba horrorizada, ella no emitió ningún sonido… Len y yo nos acercamos a ella para rectificar que se encontrara bien…

-Señorita Rin ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntaba la enfermera

Rin de nuevo no volvió a emitir ningún sonido, ella solo veía sus piernas hasta que pudimos notar que comenzó a subir su ritmo cardiaco, su notaba muy agitada, su cara comenzaba a empalidecer rápidamente, así que la enfermera la tomo de los hombros y la volvió a recostar; nos pidió inmediatamente que nos retiráramos y nosotros obedecimos.

Inmediatamente entraron muchos doctores a la habitación y comenzaron a llevar muchas mesas con medicamentos…

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido?- pregunte muy espantada a Len que se encontraba abrasándome

-No se… pero mejor será que nos retiremos, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo- decía Len, mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Nos retiramos ya que también quede muy agotada, no podía dejar de pensar en que todo lo que estaba pasando era por mi culpa… no puede ser… Len, Teto y Gumi, trataban de convencerme que me durmiera ¿Cómo puedo descansar sabiendo que Rin está muy mal? Al poco tiempo recibí una llamada de Neru, que todavía se encontraba en el hospital…

-Miku… -

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno… me acaban de informar que Rin acaba de caer en un coma temporal y…-

-¿Qué?- grite provocado que Len entrara de sorpresa a mi cuarto muy preocupado –Len… Rin está en un coma temporal- decía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

-¿Miku? ¿Estás ahí?-

-Si… ¿pero por qué? Ella estaba bien…-

-Al parecer, fue la impresión de verse así… pero no te preocupes, ella despertara, no volverá a caminar, pero despertara-

-¿crees que pueda ir a verla?-

-Inténtalo, a mí no me dejan ir porque al parecer me tienen que hacer varias radiografías en mis manos-

-Bueno… iré a verla y te acompañare en tus estudios- le pedí a Len que me acompañara, el accedió con condición de que regresaríamos temprano a la casa…

*EN EL HOSPITAL*

-Amor… necesito en momento a solas- decía mientras entraba al cuarto de Rin

-De acuerdo, estaré aquí afuera…- Len se sentó en unas sillas que estaban fuera del cuarto blanco en donde estaba mi amiga, entre y me senté a su lado…

-Rin debes reponerte pronto…- sonrisa –muy pronto será verano y tenemos que ir a nadar ¿recuerdas la vez que fuimos a tu casa en la playa? No la pasamos muy bien, como Gakupo y Luka nos hicieron agua de coco, comimos muchos mariscos, jugamos con una pelota amarilla y paseamos con la ¨rodadora¨ en la orilla del mar…- sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, provocando que unas lágrimas cayeran en el rostro de mi amiga…

-Recuerdo…- escuche que decía Rin, así que pensé que sería buena forma de que volviera…

-También cuando Kikaito se te declaro y tuvieron una cita; los espié todo el tiempo; cuando fuimos a comer helado a mi casa y Gumi tiro todo encima de nosotras y Teto resbalo cayendo en el sillón ¡fue muy gracioso!; cuando fui a dormir a tu casa y un pervertido entro, yo estaba muy asustada y tu encendiste la ¨rodadora¨ y lo sacaste, festejamos mucho…-

-Miku ni~ yo…-

-Amor… Neru necesita tu compañía, al parecer algo anda mal…- Len había entrado de pronto, Rin iba a decirme algo, de todos modos también me necesitaba Neru…

**_¡Perdón! Pero no estoy muy inspirada, aparte de que quiero que se queden con la duda de que va a pasar después muajajaja ¿eso qué? Bueno… si puedo hoy mismo subo el epilogo, aunque no creo ya que también planeo subir un nuevo capi de mi fic de Miku loca… nos vemos luego ¿vale? Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto este capi, bueno a mí me gustó mucho aunque estuviera muy corto… bueno bye nye. _**


	9. Un lindo final

**_Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨_**

(Rin POV)

-¡Se movió!- decía muy feliz mientras tocaba el vientre de una embarazada que tiene 8 meses de gestación.

-De seguro tendrá tus ojos- Decía la verde aqua que estaba parada frente a mí.

-¿No sería genial? Pero… creo que un poco imposible- respondí, dejando de tocar ese estomago abultado, el de mi amiga Miku.

-Amor- Miku le daba un beso a su amado esposo Len –se me antojo un café de strarbucks-

-Bueno… si eso pide mi amada y mi querido hijo…- contestaba Len mientras se retiraba a buscar el dichoso café.

-Rin…- decía Miku mientras se sentaba a un lado mío- ¿Y tu pareja?

-Fue a conseguirme una nueva silla- respondí –Ya que esta es muy incómoda-

-Entiendo, pero…- sonreía mi amiga –podrás cuidar a tus sobrinos… ya que nosotras somos como hermanas-

-¡Claro!- sonrisa –nada me aria más feliz que cuidar a esos traviesos, que de seguro tendrán los ojos de tu celoso marido y tu hermoso cabello verde aqua-

-Jajajaja y… ¿Neru no te ha hablado sobre la adopción?- pregunto mi amiga mientras sobaba su vientre.

-Bueno… hablamos sobre eso, pero no me convenzo de todo; ya que soy un estorbo para mi novia- dije mientras sonreía tristemente –no sirvo de nada en silla de ruedas y sería peor para Neru si cuidara de mí y de nuestra hija-

-No digas eso… Rin- Miku se acercaba más a mí, mientras me sonreía –Eres una persona maravillosa, que no se deja vencer fácilmente; eres la poderosa Rin Kagamine…-

-Miku… tu siempre tan linda- dije mientras me recargaba de esa incomoda silla que me mantenía todo el día sentada sin poder hacer nada… esa silla que llevaría conmigo por toda la vida. Pero el lado bueno… es que gracias a eso encontré a la compañera más linda y comprensiva que me cuidaría: Akita Neru y recupere a mi mejor amiga, a la chica que me perdono y me devolvió las ganas de vivir, la que me lleno de alegría: Miku; también me hice la mejor amiga de su esposo Len, el cual es muy celoso, chistoso, trabajador (por que ahora se encarga del imperio Hatsune y las empresas Kagamine) amoroso y padre de mis sobrinos…

*FLASH-BACK*

(Miku POV)

-Miku ni~ yo…-

-Amor… Neru necesita tu compañía, al parecer algo anda mal…- Len había entrado de pronto, Rin iba a decirme algo, de todos modos también me necesitaba Neru…

Llegue con mi amiga Akita y le pregunte qué fue lo que pasaba, que era lo que andaba mal; ella solo respondió que un hueso de su mano izquierda se había fracturado, me sentí muy mal; todo esto es por mi culpa ¿Por qué las personas que amo sufren tanto? Me pregunte, Len me vio en un mal estado y me pidió que nos fuéramos a casa; ya que Akita iba a estar en observación, para vigilar que no sufriera ningún otro trauma…

Llegando a casa Len me pidió que me sentara en un gran sillón que se encontraba en mi habitación, así que yo hice lo que me pidió. De inmediato el saco una pequeña caja color carmesí, se arrodillo enfrente de mí y…

-Miku Hatsune, la chica más perfecta, hermosa y especial en este mundo- Len abrió la caja y mostro un anillo de compromiso -¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-

De inmediato muchas lágrimas corrieron en mi rostro, mi amado me abraso y vi que en su cara que estaba preocupado; así que comencé a reír y lo bese en la mejilla

-Len Kagamine, el chico más guapo, celoso y perfecto de este mundo…- sonreí –será mi esposo… solo mío-

Inmediatamente Len me coloco la hermosa sortija y nos abrasamos, transmitiendo todo ese amor tan profundo que nos tenemos, ese deseo de vivir y envejecer… los dos compartiendo nuestra vida entera; yo estaba muy preocupada por mi amiga, pero al estar con el chico que yo amo, todos esos problemas quedaron atrás… sin darme cuenta quede dormida en sus brazos…

*AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*

Fui de nuevo al hospital, Neru ya se encontraba bien, solo enyesaron su brazo y se podía retirar a casa, ella tan feliz y sonriente como el primer día que la conocí… Len me dijo que tenía que ir por unos asuntos de su empresa a una reunión, pero regresaría pronto. Así que decidí ir con Rin y contarle la noticia…

-Ne~ Rin- dije mientras me sentaba y observaba a mi amiga, como estaba recostada, pálida y sin vida en los ojos -¿Qué crees? Ahora soy la señora Hatsune de Kagamine; Len me propuso matrimonio ayer…-

-Perdón… perdón… perdón…- decía insistentemente Rin así que me asusté mucho y llame rápidamente a los doctores; los cuales asistieron muy preocupados, llevando muchos medicamentos y cosas para cirugía; estoy muy asustada.

Salí de la habitación pensando que por mi culpa, Rin estaba muy mal y que tal vez iba a morir.

-Amor…- me hablaba Len muy tiernamente- los doctores te hablan…-

-Eh?- me dirigí hacia la puerta que inmediatamente se abrió, dejando ver a mi amiga conectada a muchos tubos que le permitían respirar

-Señorita…- hablaba el doctor

-Señora Kagamine- respondí -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esta Rin conectada?-

-Me alegra decirle que ella despertó de su coma… y que ahora solo necesita muchos cuidados- dijo el doctor mientras me invitaba a pasar y ver a mi amiga, que se estabilizaba de su respiración –ella no volverá a caminar…-

-No se preocupe…- decía Neru mientras entraba a la habitación –yo cuidare de ella; Miku ve a casa con tu esposo- mirando mi sortija –Yo me mantendré aquí y si Rin se pone mejor yo te llamo-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada… mira como está tu esposo…- me regañaba Neru mientras señalaba a mi esposo, y si tenía razón, él estaba aún más preocupado que yo, se veía muy pálido… decaído.

-Tienes razón- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Rin –me iré con mi amado Len; ¡Gracias por comprender!-

Y así fue como todo empezó, Rin a las pocas semanas ya pudo volver a casa y yo; en cuanto pudo Rin salir de esos cuidados organice la boda tan esperada que teníamos mi prometido y yo; Neru se hizo cargo de Rin pero poco a poco se fueron enamorando y ahora son pareja. A los dos meses que nos casamos Len y yo, fui al doctor pues me sentía muy mareada y con dolores en el vientre así que me dieron la maravillosa noticia de que estaba embarazada ¡Que felicidad! En cuanto a Kaito él me dijo que siempre iba estar en su corazón y lo mejor que podía hacer por la felicidad de los demás era irse a trabajar a Francia Paris a las empresas Shion con su padre, aunque cada mes manda muchas cartas y tarjetas desde donde está. Todos nos graduamos, en estos 8 meses he estado con Len ocupándome de nuestras empresas; pero él no me deja mucho que este por ahí; Rin financia el dinero de nuestras empresas, mientras que Akita se encarga de las reuniones sobre exportaciones a otros países (se le da muy bien eso de la hablada).

*FLAS-BACK*

-Ne~ tu esposo no se midió en cuanto a las sortijas- me decía Rin, mientras examinaba los anillos que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte muy extrañada

-Bueno el anillo de compromiso es ¨The Pink Graff¨ su valor de 46 millones de dólares y el de bodas es una Gema Azul que está valorada en 1, 32 millones de dólares- dijo mientras miraba fijamente mis sortijas –me sorprende que eso no lo supieras-

-A bueno… no importa si son caros… lo que importa es que me los dio con todo el amor del mundo- sonreí -¿Qué más se puede esperar de mi financiera económica?-

-Yo que tú, lo abandono y me voy a vivir con mi hijo a la playa o me la pasaba viajando de continente a continente- sugería Rin con una gran sonrisa juguetona –También me llevaba a mi mejor amiga Rin…-

-Eso es descortés…- Neru interrumpió a Rin de sus fantasías –deja en paz a Miku-

-¿Amor? ¿Rin te está molestando? Eso no es bueno para nuestro hijo…- decía mi esposo Len mientras me entregaba ese café que tanto me gusta

-No, no es nada solo estamos jugando- sonrisa –por cierto amor… ya ay que irnos, está oscureciendo y a esta hora es cuando el pequeño Len se calma… y me deja dormir por fin-

-Cierto, no quiero que mi hermosa esposa se valla a enfermar- me decía mi marido con un largo beso muy apasionado.

-Estamos aquí…- decía Rin con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sentimos- dijimos mi Len y yo al unísono, muy sonrojados por lo ocurrido.

-Rin deja de molestar a la pareja… además tú me haces cosas peor y enfrente de quien sea- sugería Neru con una sonrisa pícara.

-Shh! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas enfrente de ellos- hacia pucheros Rin

-Bueno… nos retiramos… ¿vienen?- sugería Len.

-No gracias, quiero quedarme un poco más, ¿estás de acuerdo Neru?- preguntaba Rin.

-Está bien… gracias por la invitación-

-No se preocupen, después de todo mañana nos veremos en el trabajo ¿vale?- dije mientras caminaba agarrada de la mano de mi marido.

-Hasta mañana, nos vemos en el trabajo- dijeron las dos, mientras se despedían de nosotros y de mi pequeño bebe que está dentro mío.

(Rin POV)

-¿No es hermoso?- pregunte a mi amada Neru.

-Sí, la vista aquí es hermosa- me contesto Neru mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Qué te parece si compartimos esa felicidad que tienen Miku y Len?- pregunte

-Te refieres… a que ¡claro! Estoy ansiosa por que adoptemos un hijo- me contesto muy feliz mi pareja.

-Vámonos- respondí

-¿No querías estar más tiempo aquí?-

-Bueno… solo quería que Miku pasara un rato a solas con su esposo, siempre está mortificándose por los demás-

-Por más que intentemos nunca va a cambiar… ella siempre ha sido así…-

Nos retiramos, yo podía sentir esa paz tan indescriptible, es cierto, no podía hacer varias actividades como la gente normal, extrañaba el cómo se sentía caminar… pero me sentía feliz al saber que las personas que tiraban de mi silla me querían tanto como yo a ellas.

**_Perdón por tardarme tanto… tuve que ir a una fiesta y bueno, llegando me fui a dormir u. u espero que el último capítulo de mi fic. Les haya gustado porque a mí me encanto; y los sigo invitando a que lean mis otras historias… ¿Vale? Espero sus comentarios para que me digan como quedo el final ¿ne? Se despide la loca autora ¡La lolis conquistaran al mundo! Bye nye_**


End file.
